


WeedBros

by Not_Really_Heere (Mare_Nubium)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Any ideas?, Connor Deserves Happiness, Drug Use, Friendship, Gay weedbros, I don't care what you say, I haven't posted here in forever, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Probably ooc, Step brothers AU eventually, Step-Brothers, i have none, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Nubium/pseuds/Not_Really_Heere
Summary: Connor is forced to go to a stupid Christmas party at one of his parents' rich friend's house. He's not expecting to have any fun at all. After all, even with therapy he's still that weird kid. Who would want to be friends with him?





	1. Christmas Party

Connor sighed heavily as he leant against a wall. He had been dragged to a christmas party that one of his parents’ rich friends were throwing. That meant a bunch of stuck up people in over priced clothes and fake smiles. So not only was he stuck in a suit, but he couldn’t drink anything and his father had searched him before he left so he couldn’t get high. It fucking sucked. He watched the people move around the room. There were actually a decent amount of people under the age of twenty here. A small girl shrieked happily as another chased after. It was sort of cute. Not that he would let anyone know he thought that. Nope. Couldn’t let anyone know that the resident fuck up had emotions.

“Will you go away?” the sigh had Connor breaking out of his thoughts. There was a boy around his age glaring at a taller guy.

“Now, Micha, is that anyway to talk to your kuya?” came the tease. The younger looking one glared at the other.

“Denis!” an older man barked, “Leave your brother alone.” The taller sighed before moving away. The younger one sighed and made his way to the snack table that happened to be near where Connor was sulking. The guy was tall, but shorter than Connor, but that wasn’t saying much. He pushed up his glasses before grabbing some chips and leant against the wall not too far away. The guy was… well… it looked more like pouting. Connor watched a few girls try to speak to him, but he quickly brushed them away.

“I am too gay for this.” The stranger muttered. Unable to stop his snort Connor spoke up,

“Same.” That startled the other teen, who then wiped his head to stare at Connor. In response he just raised an eyebrow. They stared for a moment before the other laughed, loud and happy. He held out his hand.

“Michael Mell, my parents threw this party, and semi-closeted gay.” Connor could help the slight smile as he took the offered hand.

“Connor Murphy, forced here by my parents, and I left the closet ages ago. What do you mean by semi?” Michael sighed dramatically.

“Literally everyone but my family knows. I have a fucking Pride patch on my hoodie and they thought I was being ‘supportive’, like, no. Mom, dad, I like dudes.”

“That is pretty fucking sad.” Michael nodded before tilting his head.

“How’d your parents take it?”

“They were more concerned with my other activities.” 

“What? Caught smoking pot?” Michael joked, laughter lacing his voice like he was thinking of a joke. Deciding, fuck it, Connor looked at him with a straight face and answered,

“Yes.” Michael stopped, eyes widening. A sense of dread filled Connor. Did he just mess that up? It would be so like him, and here he was actually kind of enjoying talking to Michael. To be fair, Michael didn’t know about his history. Even after he had gotten help most of the people at the school avoided him like a fucking plague, and his family still didn’t trust him even months after.

“Holy fuck! Really?” Slowly Connor nodded, not trusting himself to keep a level voice if he spoke. Michael’s eyes seemed to shine which filled him with confusion. Michael leant forward.

“Wanna go get high in my basement?” It only took a second before Connor was pushing off the wall.

“Hell yes.” Beaming like a little kid Michael turned to lead the way. Before they could get too far, though, Connor’s mother was coming over with a woman that looked to be related to Michael.

“Connor, sweetie, where are you going?” There was a slight warning to her voice.

“Mom,” He sighed, “You saw dad before we left.”

“Micha?” The other woman asked, she had a look to her face.

“Me and Connor were going to play some video games.” Michael answered easily. The woman sighed, but Connor saw how his mother’s eyes lit up at the prospect of him having a friend.

“Don’t you play enough with Jeremy? Stay, socialize, meet a nice girl.” Biting his lip to keep from laughing Connor watched Michael. He could practically here the internal screaming that the boy was going through. He listened as Michael argued that the party was boring, he had already met all the girls here before and had no interest, as well as the fact that he did _not_ play video games too often because Jeremy had been super busy with the school play for a while now.

“Why are you even complaining?” Michael sighed, “You keep telling me I need more friends than just Jeremy.” That seemed to be the magic word for his own mother. Connor watched as Cynthia placed a delicate hand on Michael’s mother’s arm.

“Tala, why don’t we let the boys spend some time together? There’s still the New Years Eve party.” Tala and Cynthia seemed to have a silent conversation before she sighed and gave in.

“Alright, but I’m expecting you back for the secret santa!” Michael beamed, grabbing Connor’s arm and running out.

“Thanks mom!” Quickly pushing past other people to get out of the room led them to being near a study. There was a long hallway to the right and a shorter one to the left. It was down the shorter hall that Michael led him.

“This is my basement, it was originally supposed to be a wine cellar or something? Then my dad had to start taking this medication and my mom didn’t want to drink if he couldn’t so it was left basically unfinished. I found it one day trying to hide from my brother and since then it’s become mine.” Michael explained as he pushed the door open. The way down wasn’t too long and it opened into a decent sized room. There were a few shelves that were filled with video games, figures, and other merch from things. Two well used bean bags sat in front of a tv that had a gamecube hooked up, though there were other systems just off to the side in a cabinet. A few newer looking bean bags and a couch were scattered around.

“Take a seat anywhere except the two in front of the tv.” Michael offered, “One’s mine and the other is Jeremy’s and he gets so grumpy when someone else uses it.” Connor sat on the couch as Michael rummaged around. With a triumphant sound he came back with a few joints. Connor took one gratefully. Soon the room was filled with a thick haze.

“Man, it’s nice getting high with someone who knows what he’s doing.” Michael commented before taking another drag, “I mean I love spending time with jeremy, but god, that boy cannot smoke. The last time he tried…” Michael trailed off with a sigh that released more smoke. Lazily turning his head Connor raised a brow in question.

“What?”

“Who’s Jeremy? You’ve mentioned him a lot.” The change was instant. His whole face softened as a tiny smile played at the corners of his mouth.

“Jeremy… He’s my best friend, my Player 2. We’ve been best friends for twelve years now. He’s just… he’s an idiot and thinks that he needs to be ‘cool’ to have friends and shit, but he doesn’t. He just needs a bit more confidence, but he’s amazing, ya know? Some shit went down over the Fall, but… he’s just so much stronger then he thinks he is. Plus he’s so adorable. When he’s thinking he gets this little pout and-” Michael continued to ramble much to Connor’s amusement. WHen there was a break in the conversation he spoke up,

“You have it bad.” Coughing followed that, “It’s adorable, really.” THere was a groan and a thump.

“I know I do, but no one else does!... Well… Jake might, but it’s hard to tell with him.” THere was another sigh.

“What about you? Any cute guys in your life?” Connor took a moment to think it over. There were some decent guys that went to his school, but most of them were assholes or afraid of him… Well…

“There’s two guys that are pretty cute. Jared and Evan. Jared is a fucking jackass, though. He is a strict, nice to look at but not to date guy. Evan on the other hand…”

“Go on.” Prompted Michael with a teasing smile, “I can’t be the only one getting embarrassed over a crush.” Like that the flood gates opened,

“It’s just-UGH! He’s so fucking cute and it pisses me off! He has an adorable fucking stutter and is always fucking stuttering! He gets embarrassed over the most stupid ass things because of his anxiety! Not only that but he’s actually nice! What the hell? No one should be that fucking nice and cute and GAH! HE knows all this dumbass shit about trees and he starts rambling and it’s fucking precious! He and Jared are friends and FUCK!” He screamed in anger as he finished his rant. Silence rang through, and it hit him what just happened. Great. Now Michael knew he was a freak that still had bouts of anger issues. Good job Murphy. Before his thoughts could get too self-loathing a sound broke the silence. It was a soft chuckle that turned into full fledged laughter. Michael was gripping his stomach as tears spilled from his eyes.

“O-Oh my god! I-I have never pfft heard someone so-so angry about a-a cr-crush!” He was falling back. Connor opened his mouth to reply when the upstairs door opened.

“Micha! Put out the incense and get up here! It’s time for the present exchange!” Denis slammed the door. A bea of silence then Connor was laughing.

“Oh god! Di- does he really not-? How _oblivious_ is your family?” Michael stood up, going to open a small window for clean air.

“Connor, my buddy, my bro, my friend, you could literally have a pink elephant dancing around the mamba and belting out Bob Marley and if you told my family it was just a stuffed animal they would believe you.”

“Lucky. My family knows that I get high. My dad fucking patted me down before we left.”

“Fuck, really?” Connor nodded as he headed up the steps. Michael was quiet for a moment and as soon as they got back to the room he disappeared into the sea of people. Sighing Connor moved off to the side. The children were running around, passing out gifts. Everyone here knew one another, more or less. It was more like all the adults knew each other and the kids. He was expecting just to get a card or some bullshit like that. He tried to give a smile to the young girl with pigtails that gave him an envelope. It must not have been too bad because she beamed up at him with a gap tooth smile. Then she crawled into his lap. Blinking with large eyes he just stared back before looking up for any help. He saw Zoe looking back with eyes just as wide. Zoe made a gesture that Connor could only shrug at. He honestly didn’t know.

“Lele, what are you doing?” Michael’s voice had him glancing over as the other crouched down. Lele just smiled and hugged Connor.

“Smell.” was all she said happily then pointed at Michael. Brown eyes blinked slowly before widening.

“Uh-oh. Hey, Lele, why don’t you go by mom? You can see Connor later okay?” Lele pouted.

“Mia!” She complained. After a few moments of staring she sighed, hugging Connor then running off.

“What… the fuck?” Michael shrugged as he sat down.

“She likes you because you smell like I do, which means my little sister likes the smell of weed, and I don’t know how to feel about corrupting her.” There was a shifting of fabric then the sound of paper crackling. The noise in the room started to grow as people opened their gifts.

“Where did you go?” There was a hum.

“You’re sleeping over tonight.” Connor’s head whipped to the side to look at Michael,

“What?” He asked, unsure he heard that right.

“You. Are. Sleeping. Over. I talked my mom into talking to yours. Your mom agreed, now you don’t need to worry about going home smelling like weed and getting in trouble.”

“Oh, uh, cool. Thanks.” He was nudged.

“No problem dude.” Michael beamed. Connor returned the smile a little crookedly.


	2. Connor is a knight

Connor sighed heavily as he sat in class a few months after the Christmas party. It was… strange. After the impromptu sleepover Michael actually insisted on keeping in touch with him. He… actually had a friend? It was… strange, but in like, a good way. Right now, though, he was staring blankly at the board in front of him. History was so boring. He felt his phone buzz.

**To Connor: OMG I am too gay for this**  
**From Connor: What did Jeremy do?**  
**To Connor: He’s wearing my hoodie.**  
**To Connor: He was cold so I offered and**  
**To Connor: He’s just so fucking cute.**  
**To Connor: Jake is being an ass and wiggling his eyebrows whenever he looks at me.**  
**From Connor: I could always beat him up for you?**

“Murphy!” He looked up to see his teacher glaring at him, “No phones.” Sighing he slipped it away even though he felt it buzz again. He pretended to pay attention until the teacher looked away.

**To Connor: They’re giving me a look now. You made me laugh.**  
**To Connor: They want to know who you are.**  
**To Connor: You’re saved as BestCryptid**  
**From Connor: WHy?**  
**To Connor: Because.**  
**To Connor: Shit, they’r tying tg m phne**  
**To Connor: Who dis?**  
**From Connor: Who’re you?**  
**To Connor: I asked first**  
**From Connor: Unless you’re his bf I’m not answering**  
**To Connor: He HaS a BoYfRiEnD?**  
**To Connor: I’m Rich**  
**From Connor: Ah, the short one.**  
**To Connor: FU, so, who r u. Jer’s getting jelly**  
**From Connor: I’m BestCrypid obv**  
**To Connor: Wat makes u da best?**  
**From Connor: Because no one knows I exist.**  
**To Connor: Michael does**  
**From Connor: But he’s the only one. Who will believe him? You don’t even know what I look like.**  
**From Connor: That’s the bell. Later shorty**  
**To Connor: Fuk u**  
**From Connor: Don’t feel bad, most people are short to me**

Connor went to his next class with a sigh. It was gym. The only good thing was that Evan was in his class. Changing he made sure that he grabbed his gym hoodie. Yes. He had a specific one for gym. He didn’t want anyone to see the marks. Glancing over he saw Evan rushing to the shower stall to change. The boy was too adorable. Connor paused as he eyed the little box in his locker. Did he _really_ want to go to gym or to just stay here and get high? He pondered this moment for a little longer before Evan passed by. Fuck. Slamming the locker shut he made his way to the class. Evan was tugging his shirt when he got there, but that wasn’t surprising. Somehow he had gotten stuck with a shirt a little too tight. Not enough for it to actually be a problem, but obviously not baggy enough to not warrant the tugging. He watched as some of the assholes pointed and laughed.

“Hey E-Evan!” one guy shouted, purposely stuttering. Evan flushed as he looked down.

“What? Don’t you know it’s rude to ignore someone talking to you?” Came the other jackass. A dark feeling started to fill Connor. His limbs started to shake a little as they continued to poke fun.

“Why don’t you just shut the fuck up already?” Connor snapped, glaring at the group.

“You have something to say Murphy?”

“Yeah, either grow the fuck up or grow a pair and pick on someone who could actually take you.” A sneer was sent in Connor’s direction. The tallest one, who was still shorter than Connor, moved forward.

“What? Protecting your boyfriend Murphy?”

“What? Protecting _your_ boyfriend?”

“I’m not a fag!” came the snarl. Connor shrugged in a disinterested kind of way. Before glancing at his nails. They were starting to chip.

“I mean with how quickly you are to bend over and be his bitch makes me think otherwise.” He wasn’t able to dodge the punch. It was hard enough to cause him to stumble and fall. Before he could get up and retaliate the coach was there, sending the guy to the principal's office. Hands were on his shoulders, helping him sit up, and pushing his hair out of the way.

“A-Are you, are you okay?” He nodded as he glanced over at Evan.

“Hansen, take Murphy to the nurse’s office.” Evan froze for a moment before nodding. He stood, helping Connor up. They stayed quiet until they had reached an empty hallway.

“I-I am sorry.” Evan muttered shyly. Glancing over Connor watched as Evan’s face turned red. He shrugged again.

“Not your fault they were asshats. You didn’t make him punch me.” It was quiet for a few more moments.

“Th-Thank you.”

“No problem.” Connor responded as they reached the nurse’s office. Evan waited, like he wanted to say something else, but when the nurse came over he just squeaked and ran off to gym.

**  
Michael clutched his stomach as he doubled over laughing.

“O-Oh my god! Connor, you useless lesbian!” He shrieked, falling to the ground as his legs buckled. Connor huffed in annoyance.

“Yes, I know.” Michael was at Connor’s house for the day. Jeremy had been forced to go on a camping trip with Rich and Jake. That left Michael free to come over.

“Just ask him out next time.” Michael said once he calmed down and threw himself on the bed.

“Next time?” Michael nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! Next time you act as his knight in shining armour! Think about it. He’s being picked on again, because that’s never just a one time thing, you go to protect him again, because you are actually a decent human and completely smitten with him, maybe you get punched again. Evan comes near you, thanks you and you say it’s fine and see if he’d want to spend lunch with you. Say something like ‘it’s easier to keep you safe if we’re closer.’ or some shit like that.” Michael looked so proud of himself. Connor couldn’t help but snort and shake his head.

“What the fuck? Why?” Connor continued to shake his head, “You are ridiculous. Plus, I’m not taking advice from someone who hasn’t been able to ask his crush out when he’s had litteral years.” Michael pushed him with his foot.

“You have nothing to lose, I have everything.” With a pause Connor nodded.

“True.”

“Dude! What the fuck? You’re supposed to say some supportive bull about how ‘no Michael, you have a chance.’ Come on, I’m supportive of you.” Connor looked Michael dead in the eye.

“No Michael, you have a chance.” He laughed as Michael groaned and fell back.

“You suck!”

“Only if you ask nicely.” That got a snort of laughter, “So how has the family been?” It was silent. Connor glanced over. Michael was staring blankly at the ceiling, all mirth completely gone. A frown tugged on Connor’s face as he adjusted how he was stiing to full face the other. Michael seemed… dispontend.

“Michael?” The release of air was slow.

“Denis is being a bigger ass then usual. He seems to think that I’m his punching bag, or that I’m not good enough since all I do is ‘play video games’. Laura is being bitchier than usual. Whenever she walks into the room she looks at me like I’m a bug on the bottom of her shoe. It’s bullshit! I’m their younger brother, but they couldn’t care less! And don’t you start feeling like crap Murphy!” He snapped at Connor, “You have a serious mental illness. My siblings are neurotypical assholes. I could forgive them if they did have a mental illness! Nope. Then my parents! God! All my dad keeps saying is how I need to get a job so that I can have money when i finally get a girlfriend. How I should have one by now. My mom keeps trying to set me up on dates and teasing me when a girl tries to flirt with me! I am trying to be out and proud but they don’t even see it! Fucking hell! Mom tried setting me up with a girl who flirted with me on the same day that I was hanging with Jeremy. Of course Denis was there! He said with how often I hung out with jeremy instead of a girl I might as well be gay! My mom’s response was to say ‘Don’t say that. You’re brother isn’t _that_ way.’ No mom! I am that way!” By now Michael was fumming as he glared at the ceiling.

“Shit.” was the only helpful thing Connor could say. He really didn’t know how to handle this situation.

“I mean… I could beat up Denis for you? I’m pretty sure if I talked to Alana and Zoe they could gain up on Laura. Not beat her up, but knock her down a few pegs. As for your parents…. Why not just make out with a guy in front of them?” Michael huffed a laugh as he held up his hand. He held one finger up,

“Denis would probably when or he’d get his buddies and jump you,” He held up a second finger, “I’d rather not have two strangers try to stick up for me against my sister,” Then the last one, “My parents would think it was a dare or for attention or some bullshit. Oh look at how good friends they are type crap.” His arm hit the bed with a thump.

“How’s the gremlins?” Connor had started referring to the youngest Mell children as such during the New Year’s Eve party that his own parents had thrown. There was Luana, or Lele, and Chris. Chris stayed by himself most of the time with his imaginary friends. He talked a lot, but not to anyone real. Lele didn’t talk well. Connor found out she would use dolls while talking about specific people. She used a witch for Laura, a rat in a suit for Denis, a weird stuffed fluffy something for Chris, then two bears for her parents, one with a bow and one without. Personally Connor’s favorite was what she used for Michael. It was a red and yellow stuffed dragon. It was fucking adorable.

“Chris is doing well for the most part. He got into a fight with his imaginary friends and has been talking to his toys instead. Lele misses you. She keeps asking when you’re coming back over. I mean, it’s hard to figure out when she’s talking about you.”

“I don’t have a doll yet?” Michael shook his head.

“She’s trying to find the best one to fit how she sees you. She’s very picky.” Connor nodded. The two fell into a silence for a while. Michael was fiddling with his phone while Connor was staring at the ceiling. He hated how bare it was. The color white reminded him too much of the hospitals he had been stuck in. It was aesthetics or some shit. The whole was white. He had tried to get his parents to let him paint it another color. It had been no dice.

“I hate the walls.” Connor complained, not for the first time. Michael glanced up at him, a slow smile starting to spread.

“Why not do something about it?”

“Like what?” Michael reached for his bag and pulled out a brand new large box of sharpies.

“115 markers, plus I got you large ones too. Happy late Christmas dude.” Connor grinned as he took the box.

“You got me sharpies?”

“Yep! Think of the walls as canvas or something. Have fun. Try not to do anything that will get your parents to cover it or take the markers away.” Connor had already opened the box. He held out a marker.

“Come on. Let’s vandalise my room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly only have a vague idea of where this is going and I write/post when I should be sleeping.  
> Plus just the other day I had a bad(?) experience donating plasma that I'm not 100% good on. I mean I was borderline blacking out then I threw up and this morning I still had problems.
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> *ArtistConnor is life  
> *idr what else i was going to put.
> 
> I'll reread this tomorrow and fix this when I have hight brain functions.
> 
> Please comment! I love constructive criticism! Or ideas bc honestly this is just a type and see how it goes with only three major points that I know for fact and one happened already.


	3. Michael is Dumb and Connor is Done

When Connor picked up his phone after he woke up he was expecting a lot of things. He wasn’t expecting Michael to be screaming on the other end.

“What the fuck!” Connor shouted, “Michael are you fucking high? Holy shit dude!” There was the sound of muffled screaming. A seed of worry actually started to wiggle it’s way into Connor’s mind. This wasn’t normal behavior for his friend.

“...Michael… are you okay?”

“Jeremy called me while jerking off!” Connor froze for a moment as Michael screamed into his pillow again.

“....What?”

“Jeremy called me and as we were talking he was jerking off.” What. The. Fuck? Connor shook his head slowly as he released some air. Jeremy, Michael’s long time friend and crush, just called him while… and Michael still thought he didn’t have a chance with this guy?

“Okay. So… what did you do?”

“The same thing I always do, pretend that I don’t know what he’s doing.” Connor bit the inside of his cheek as he processed what Michael just said.

“Michael… what do you mean ‘the same thing you always do?’.” He could practically see the sheepish look on Michael’s face when he admitted,

“Jeremy’s… called me before. Or I’d call him. I just pretend I don’t know and continue to talk like nothing is going on.” Closing his eyes Connor prayed for patience.

“Michael, you useless lesbian. What the fuck? He’s literally jerking off to you and you still think he doesn’t like you?”

“He does not. Jeremy’s always been a horny fuck. He got hard after looking at a slushie once.” Connor bit his tongue to prevent himself from pointing out that Michael basically lived off those. Everytime they hung out Michael had one. Every. Time. He couldn’t imagine how many of those he had drank around Jeremy.

“Okay. You want to know what you do next time?” Michael made a hum in question. Connor sat forward as he began to talk,

“Next time you start talking about your friendship or some shit, about how you know Jeremy so well. Continue like you normally do, then once it’s done you tell him next time you both should be in the same room. He’ll probably act really confused, so you remind him that you know him really well, and ask if he really thought you didn’t know about him jerking off. Tell him you don’t mind too much. Or you wait until he makes a loud moan and ask him what he’s doing. Ask if he’s jerking off. If he says no, say ‘oh. Well, I wouldn’t mind if you were. It’s kind of hot to know you get off to my voice.’ Then you act like a man and finally ask that gay fuck out.” There was silence on the other end. Connor shifted, falling back onto his bed with a yawn. He had been in the middle of a nap since he hadn’t slept well the night before.

“First of all, I am not doing that. I would give Jer a heart attack. Plus he doesn’t like me that way. Second, he’s bi.”

“Claim you’re experimenting or some shit. Guys do that all the time. Show Jeremy how good you could be for him, and corrupt him to any others. I bet he prefers to bottom.” There was a strangled kind of laugh.

“Okay. I am not experimenting with my best friend and crush. It would make it awkward. And if I did, who’s to say I wouldn’t be so bad that literally anyone else would be good? I can’t scare him away. Lastly, I do not want to think about that.”

“But you need to. What if you both end up bottoms and no one tops?” Connor teased.

“I switch Connor, it won’t be an issue.”

“Really? I prefer bottom. I mean if I get with someone who’s a switch or bottoms then I’d be willing, but… I don’t know. I like it more.”

“So… hoping Evan isn’t opposed to topping?”

“Shut up.” Connor groaned, “You aren’t allowed to tease me about Evan for at _least_ a month.” He could hear the hum from Michael on the other side.

“How about… no. I’ll deal with your teasing.”

“Didn’t Jeremy fall asleep on you a few nights ago while cuddling?”

“Didn’t you get hard over Evan stuttering? Who knew Connor Murphy would be a psellismophilia?”

“Didn’t you just tell me that you’ve listened to your best friend getting off on multiple occasions while he was talking on the phone with you, but he thinks you don’t know?”

“Didn’t you tell me how you’ve been crushing on this guy for a while and the first chance you talk to him you shoved him then flipped out?”

“Okay, not my proudest moment, but aren’t you the same guy who has been pinning so long after a guy that it’s just sad now?” There was a groan as Michael smothered himself again.

“I knowwwww!” He whined. Connor laughed.

“Shut up.”

“So, let me guess. You’re freaking out now because Jeremy’s coming over?”

“Actually, no. Jeremy’s doing play practice with Christine. Jake and Rich are coming over because they want some ‘bro’ bonding or whatever.”

“Tell Rich that I said if you want to get taller you need to drink your milk.” Connor shifted, going under his covers this time as he felt his eyes droop.

“Dude, he like, hates you so much. Seriously, between making fun of his height and not telling him who you are? Not to mention the alien pics. Like, he’s going to blow a fuse or something.”

“Takes pics or it didn’t happen.” There was another hum then just silence between the two that lasted long enough for Connor to start falling asleep. His eyes had just slipped shut when Michael spoke up again.

“Jeremy wants to meet you.”

“...Someone actually wants to meet me?”

“Well, yeah. He wants to meet my second closest friend.”

“The fuck have you been telling him? No one wants to meet me.”

“Jeremy does. The others too, but Jer’s the only one who’s important.”

“The fuck have you been telling him?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Michael teased. Connor sat thinking. Had Michael really talked about him that much? Enough that his friends actually wanted to meet him? He knew that they knew of him, the text when Rich steals Michael’s phone is enough proof, but… Was he talked about enough to warrant a meeting? There was actually someone not ashamed to talk about him?

“Connor, if you don’t want to-”

“I don’t want to fuck up.” He admitted with a sigh, “I don’t want to do something that will scare Jeremy. I’ve done that to enough people already.”

“He wouldn’t be scared away that easily. You know how I told you about our friends? Well, basically all of them, except for Christine, bullied us, but Jeremy still accepted them. If he can deal with people who tormented him for years, then he can deal with one guy who occasionally has lapses in anger, but-” Michael added before Connor could interrupt, “If you really don’t feel comfortable I won’t push you. I would like it if you both could meet one day.” Connor started at his wall. The once white was now covered in different pictures. There were dragons and flowers, abstract and realistic. It was full of color. Full of life.

“One day.” Connor promised as he looked at one small doodle of a pac-man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael totally knew what Jeremy was doing on page 80.
> 
> Connor is so done bc wtf Michael?
> 
> Also this was going to be a funny chapter, but then I started typing and it became a bit more serious. I've also decided that Rich is going to steal Connor's number from Michael's phone, so there will be texts between the two of them coming.


	4. Connor makes a new friend(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who has left comments/kudos/bookmarked this!

There was a slamming of a door and Connor just sighed heavily as he sat outside. Larry had yelled at him. Again. Over something stupid. Again. He was just so sick and tired of this whole thing. All he had to do was remind himself that he just had to wait one more day, then he would be over at Michael’s hanging out with people who actually seemed to like him. Of course one of those people was a little girl, but Lele was sweet. Plus it was cute when she insisted on giving them make-overs. Michael joked that he was stealing his little sister. It left a weird feeling in Connor. He had fucked up with his own sister, and Michael knew that. During one of their hang outs when they got high Connor had broken down and told Michael everything. It had been very emotional and they both agreed not to bring it up again. The thing was, Michael knew how fucked up he had been, and still kind of was, but he was still encouraging him to be around this little kid. It terrified him. He also had the suspicion that Michael might have been pushing it hoping that Connor would reach out to his own sister. Granted he might just be paranoid. His phone buzzed, breaking him from his thoughts.

**From Unknown: Who r u?**  
**From Connor: I should be asking you.**  
**From Connor: How did you even get my number?**  
**From Connor: Only four people have it.**  
**From Unknown: First, that’s kind of sad and now five people do**  
**From Unknown: Second I stole it from Michael.**  
**From Connor: Rich?**  
**From Unknown: Duh. Now. Who are you?**  
**From Connor: I’m BestCryptid. You should know this by now.**  
**From Unknown: Come on. Hint.**  
**From Connor: I live in a different city. You don’t know me.**  
**From Unknown: Well fuck.**  
**From Unknown:.....**  
**From Unknown:................**  
**From Unknown:.....................................................**  
**From Unknown:..... What’s your favorite music?**  
**From Connor: MCR, FOB, SotY, Evanves.**  
**From Unknown: Okay. You have to be pulling my leg. There is no way Michael is friends with an emo.**  
**From Connor: Maybe I am maybe I’m not. You’ll never know.**

Connor snickered as he ended the conversation with that. Talking to Rich was always fun… for the most part. When Michael was still having a bad day with memories of the torment he and Jeremy had gone through Connor wanted to find the guy and beat the shit out of him. Him and Jake. But he didn’t. He knew it wouldn’t make Michael feel better.

“Connor! Get your ass in here! It’s time for dinner!” Connor sighed as he got up and made his way inside. Just one more day. Tomorrow he was on his way to Michael’s house. He sat down with a sigh. He kept quiet as he waited for the dishes to be passed around. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Once he set the plate back down he checked the message.

**From Unknown: The others think you’re joking too. Except Chrissy bc stereotypes.**

Connor snorted, quickly adding Rich’s number with Rich’s name being set as Salamander. Connor remembered Michael saying something about Rich and setting a fire.

**From Connor: Where’s Michael? No wait. He’s with Jeremy isn’t he?**  
**From Salamander: Yeah. Snack run.**

“Connor, you’re seeing Michael tomorrow.” His mother sighed, “Put the phone away.” Connor sent one last text before slipping it away.

“It wasn’t Michael.” Zoe snorted as she ate.

“Your drug dealer?”

“First off, my drug dealer never had my cell phone number. You know how paranoid I was.”

“Still are.” Zoe added.

“Only on bad days.” Connor corrected. Zoe looked up with a raised brow. Cynthia cleared her throat, a smile on her face.

“So, who were you texting then? A new friend?” She sounded so hopeful. Connor gave a slightly awkward shrug.

“Kind of? It’s a friend of Michael’s.”

“Why are you texting one of his friends?” Connor didn’t take the question to heart.

“I guess Michael talks about me?” He didn’t quit hide the disbelief in his voice based on his mother’s look, “And they want to know more about me? So Rich stole my number from Michael’s phone.” Connor couldn’t help his laughter as he thought about some of his previous texts with the boy, and couldn’t actually wait to be able to continue it. He could send Rich so many alien pictures now without worrying about Michael getting them instead. This was going to be fun. His laughter turned to small giggles before he calmed down. There was silence. Looking up he saw his family staring at him. Larry and Zoe seemed to be in shocked while his mother seemed like she might burst out crying.

“Are you sure you aren’t on drugs because I can’t remember the last time I ever heard you laugh.” It was obvious that Zoe was disturbed.

“Zo, you _know_ what I’m like on drugs.” Connor reminded as he went back to eating. The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Connor offered to take care of the dishes to his parents’ surprise. Once he was done he went to his room. He through some things into his bag then pulled out his sketchbook. It had been a gift from Chris for his birthday a week or so ago. He had gone over to hang out and instead got a surprise birthday party that Michael had thrown together with Lele and Chris’ help… it had been nice. Wasn’t that sad, though? His own family barley wished him a happy birthday and yet the guy he knew for less than six months had thrown him a party. Shaking his head he started to sketch. His current piece was one of Evan. Normally he tried not to be a creep and draw his crush, but there were times were Evan was just… so… so handsome that he couldn’t stop himself from memorizing and putting the moment on paper. The current image was Evan just relaxing under a tree next to Jared. It was rare for the boy to not be anxious over something. So Connor continued. That is until he heard his phone buzz.

 **From Gaymer: Heere**

Rolling his eyes Connor slipped his book away. He stretched, quickly changed then grabbed a pear before leaving the house.

“Okay, listen here you gay fuck. I don’t need your shitty puns based on your boyfriend’s name.” Michael rolled his eyes before pulling out of the driveway to head back.

“Okay, first, not my boyfriend. Second, sorry. My autocorrect automatically changes it to Heere now.” Connor snorted,

“Of course it does. Oh. Rich stole my number from you.” Michael choked on air.

“WHAT?”

“Dude, relax. I’m just going to spam him with alien pics and weird cryptids while he’s sleeping.” Michael let go of the wheel to cover his mouth as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

“What? Bro, are you sure you aren’t a crazy conspiracy theorist or something?” A soft smile stretched across Connor’s face as he looked out the window.

“Listen okay, I love reading and drawing. That’s what I’ve been doing since second grade. If I wasn’t getting high or vandalising some shit while high. I got curious about that stuff back in middle school. Cryptids, conspiracies, ghosts, all that shit. I know a lot. I will make Rich crack before he gets me to crack. I can promise you that.” Michael’s laughter filled the car, overpowering Whitney Houston. He also almost missed his turn.

“I hope I’m there. Oh my god. Wait! Next weekend we’re sleeping over at Jer’s house Saturday to sunday. Friday, or Saturday night.” Connor promised that he would as they continued on the drive. The rest of the time was spent going in depth about what they had texted each other over the week until they pulled into Michael’s driveway.

“So then Dustin was trying to pick on Jeremy. Jake looked ready to deck him and Jenna was going to spread a rumor or something. She’s really scary good at that, but I think that was to keep herself from decking him too. Basically everyone was ready to jump him, and Chrissy had Rich held back.”

“So what did you do?” Connor asked as he took off his shoes. He knew something was up. The sleepover had almost been canceled. Michael froze, curling in on himself a little bit. He turned towards him with a sheepish smile.

“Well… uh… Dustin now has a nice bruise and a split lip? The others were shocked because I never hit anyone, but Dustin was crossing a lot of lines.” Connor laughed. Placing a hand on his chest he reached over to pinch Michael’s cheek.

“Aw! Wittle Mikey got into his fwist fight! I’m so pwoud!” His hand was smacked away. A happy screech filled the air before Michael could swear. Stumbling a little Connor glanced down to see Lele beaming up at him. She lifted her arms. Once she was up she hugged Connor happily.

“Looks like it’s make-over time already.” The two boys walked the familiar way to Lele’s room. Connor sat on the ground, grabbing a book from his bag. Michael sat behind him with Lele in his lap. Turning to the right page he began to read as the brush touched his hair.

“The current Butler had been guarding young Master Artemis for twelve years, since the moment of his birth. And, though they adhered to the age-old formalities, they were much more than master and servant. Artemis was the closest thing Butler had to a friend, and Butler was the closest Artemis had to a father, albeit one who obeyed orders.” Connor continued to read as his hair was tugged into place and as little hands messily painted his nails bright yellow. Michael took over when it was his turn to get a makeover done and they put it down when it was Lele’s turn.

“There we go Princess.” Michael announced as he finished her hair. Lele beamed happily, careful not to mess up the nail polish as it dried. Connor stood up and went to one of the tall shelves in the room where her tea set was. It was old, old enough that it was made from china instead of plastic. He set the dishes on the little wooden table that already had several dolls set up. Michael grabbed the juice that he had brought up to fill the tea cup with. Right on cue Chris wondered in and sat at his spot with the one next to it for his imaginary friend. This had become the strange ritual when Connor came to the house. After the tea party Connor and Michael would be free to do whatever they wanted to. It was nice having a routine. It made things feel safe.

“So you know Jeremy wants to meet you. When do I get to meet Evan?” Michael asked as they laid around the basement, the smoke filling up the air. Connor snorted.

“Jeremy is your friend. Evan is just a kid at school to me, or is supposed to be. We don’t have any connection that would warrant you meeting him in anyway.” Michael just slowly blew smoke. He dropped the subject. If Connor had been more coherent he might have noticed, but as it was he had little sleep and a lot of weed, so he didn’t think twice about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things I love more than anything  
> 1) Michael fighting for Jeremy  
> 2) Connor reading to children  
> 3) Connor knowing conspiracies/cryptids
> 
> Just some information:  
> 1) Rich's contact name is a Salamander, a fire sprite, not the animal, though both are small...  
> 2) Connor was reading _Artemis Fowl_ by Eoin Colfer. I loved the series  
>  3) SotY is Story of the Year and they are a great band and **NO I AM NOT EMO TRASH COLLIN I HAVE BEEN THIS WAY SINCE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL SO STFU!**  
>  *cough*  
>  ~~I am not yelling at no one. My friend Collin actually reads what I write so I am calling him out.~~
> 
> ANYWAY! I'm thinking about starting a side story(?) it would be a bunch of Michael and Connor friendship one-shots. I would take prompts too. Would anyone be interested in reading that?
> 
> (The formatting seems off to me, but I can't figure out why right now, so i might edit this later)


	5. School: Part 1

Connor was in class with his head planted on the desk. It was Friday and he just wanted to be at home, or at Michael’s. Preferably at Michael’s. He heard other people coming into the classroom and groaned. Since he started hanging out with Michael he had actually been attending classes and trying. The deal with Larry and his mom was that he had to attend classes and get at _least_ Cs if he wanted to hangout with his friend. Michael had talked him into getting the best grades he can just as a ‘fuck you’ to Larry. His last several tests he had gotten full scores. Peeking up he was met with the back of Evan’s head. Evan was already hunched over, playing with a pencil. Burying his back into his arms Connor groaned. What did he do to deserve this?... Okay stupid question. His thoughts were broken by the bell that would start the day. He heard his teacher’s heels clacking on the floor.

“Alright class. Today we have a student who will be visiting for the day. I expect you all to be on your best behavior.” Connor could feel the eyes drilling into him so he just gave a lazy wave in response. There was a sigh then the door opening.

“And there he is! Why don’t you introduce yourself and tell everyone why you’re visiting today?”

“Well, I’m visiting today because,” Connor’s brows furrowed he knew that voice, “My friend goes to school here and I wanted to see it. But since he hasn’t even said _hi_ yet-” The teasing was clear. Connor whipped upright, knee slamming into the desk hard. He ignored the pain though.

“ _Michael_?” Standing there in his usual get up with a slushie in hand and an impish smile was his friend.

“S’up dude!” Connor just stared.

“Am I high right now?” Michael took a drink and raised a brow.

“You told me you stopped getting high before school months ago.” Pointed out the shorter boy. Connor continued to stare, ignoring all the stares he was getting.

“Then why the fuck are you here?” Connor broke the silence, still staring. Michael grinned as he looked at him.

“I have a four day weekend, so I decided, hey, why not surprise Connor at school? Plus I’m staying over. Jeremy’s being forced into another father-bonding thing and I am not dealing with Jake and Rich’s gay asses. If I have to hear ‘bro’ one more time.” Michael shook his head sadly, “It’s just sad.” Connor’s face blanked as he stared Michael dead in the eye.

“...shut up.” came the mumble in response to the look. Michael perked up as he grinned at the rest of the class.

“Like Connor said, I’m Michael. Michael Mell.”

“Uh… alright… Michael. Since you’re friends with Connor you can take the open seat by him.” With a nod he made his way to the back of the class, nudging Connor as he went. Once he was seated he dug through his backpack, tossing Connor a bag of sweets. Deciding to harass Michael more about this later, Connor nodded in thanks then turned back to the teacher.

“Alright class. Today we are working on a group project. I want you to get into pairs of two or three.” Connor watched as a dark hand reached forward, tapping Evan’s shoulder. A rock fell in his stomach. Michael had seen his drawings. Michael knew that this was Evan. Holy-

“Y-Yes?” Evan stuttered out, glancing at Michael. Michael just smiled sweetly at the other boy.

“Do you want to be part of our group?” Evan’s gaze flickered between Michael and Connor before he gave a timid nod. Michael’s face lit up even more and he stuck out his hand.

“Well, as you heard. I’m Michael and I’m this loser’s friend.”

“E-Ev-Evan Han-Hansen.”

“Nice to meet you Evan!” Connor could feel himself dying on the inside. This day was going to be a new kind of hell.

“Ho-how do you k-know Con-Connor?” Evan’s eyes widened while a bright blush covered his face, “Sorry! Sorry! That- that was rude-rude of m-me.” Michael waved it off.

“Dude, chill. I hang out with Connor. That was hardly rude. We met at my parents’ Christmas party. It sucked, we got high and then my sister adopted him as her new big brother so I got stuck with him.” Connor gave him an unamused look.

“I avoided Lele for three weeks. Three.” Michael snickered as he nodded, confirming what Connor said.

“It was hilarious. My sister loves Connor. Like, if she could have Connor for a big brother instead of Denis she would make the switch in a heartbeat. They ended up bonding over nail polish and styling hair.”

“We bonded because you got the door jammed with the both of us trapped on the second floor study, and Lele started to panic.”

“Okay, first of all I did not get the door to jam. I accidentally broke the handle. Second, that’s not the first time it happened so Lele wasn’t actually scared.” Connor sighed as he shook his head.

“Michael… what the fuck?” He asked slowly. Michael’s response was just to drink his slushie and shrug.

“The assignment is to create a story with your partners. It will be based on the hero’s journey, and you will be reading it to the class.” Connor groaned as his head hit the table. His leg was nudged.

“Con, why are you all mopey? You told me that from second grade on all you did was read, draw, and eventually get high. We’ve got this easy.”

“Y-You d-draw?” Evan stuttered out. Michael nodded, interrupting before Evan could become an adorable rambling mess.

“Oh yeah! Connor’s great! He’s really good at doing realistic stuff. Like people and plants. He drew this tree- Hang on.” Connor couldn’t react fast enough to stop Michael from pulling out his sketchbook.

“Fu-” Connor reached, but Michael was able to keep it out of his way. He flipped to the page. Connor snarled, ready to shout when there was a small gasp. Evan was looking at the drawing in awe. His pretty eyes widening and his mouth fell open just a bit.

“This… this is amazing. It’s a sugar maple, right?” Connor gave an awkward shrug.

“I… don’t know?” He offered. Evan was nodding, though, eyes tracing every line.

“It’s definitely a sugar maple. You can tell by the shape. This is amazing Connor!” Evan praised. Connor scratched behind his ear nervously.

“You… you can keep the picture if you want.” He could see Evan looking at it longingly but shook his head nonetheless.

“I-I couldn’t. You-You worked so-so hard on it.” Connor took the sketchbook back and neatly tore the page out.

“It might as well go to someone who likes it instead of just sitting in a book I’ll forget about.” Evan took it with careful hands. His eyes were sparkling when he finally looked up at Connor.

“Thank you!” Connor just nodded, unable to talk. Evan turned to put it in his bag carefully. Snickering had him looking over to Michael who gave him an eyebrow wiggle. He just flipped him off.

“That… That kind of… Kind of gave me...an idea?” Evan spoke up hesitantly. At Michael’s encouraging nod Evan elaborated,

“What if… what if Connor drew pic-pictures for the story?”

“Like an old fairytale.” Michael guessed. Evan nodded, ducking his head down. Michael and Connor had a long silent conversation before Connor relented.

“Okay.” God he was going to kill Michael. Evan smiled sweetly, or maybe Connor just thought it was sweet because it was Evan.

“So what are we doing for the story?” Connor asked.

“What about making it be, like, a twist? Sorcerers are seen as evil right? So what if our main character is a sorcerer. Everyone expects him to be all evil and stuff, even he does, but he goes through trials that test him, proving that he isn’t actually bad?”

“The- the last trial leds-leds to someone in-in distress?” Evan suggested.

“A prince that he ends up marrying?” Connor suggested. Michael snorted, throwing a ball of paper at Connor’s head.

“Dude, that’s so gay.” Mockingly Connor threw it back with,

“Dude, you’re so gay.” A hand covered Michael’s chest as he gave a dramatic gasp.

“Are you assuming my sexuality?” He smirked as he sent Evan a wink.

“Yesterday you literally yelled ‘I’m too fucking gay for this’ when I answered my phone. Which is getting kind of annoying. I don’t appreciate being yelled at when I wake up.” Completely unashamed Michael smiled.

“I-I like it.” Evan spoke up quietly. By the time the class was done they had a basic structure done. Evan waved as he went in the other direction. Once he was out of sight Connor rounded on Michael.

“Dude! What the fuck?” He hissed. Michael laughed, clutching his stomach.

“Oh my god. He’s fucking precious!” Connor’s face burned red as he glared. With a wave of the hand Michael stood back up.

“Come on, you just said there was absolutely no reason for me to meet him, so I came here.” He acted like this was completely normal behavior. Granted, Connor reflected, his only friend had been Jeremy so his concept of normal was probably a bit skewed.

“Besides, now you have an excuse to talk to him. You still have a few weeks your working on this project.” His eyes widened. He hadn’t thought about that. He was going to be working with Evan without Michael as a mediator between the two. Fuck. Michael just laughed again as he groaned, burying his face into his hands.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the whole visiting another school for the day is a thing. You needed permission from both principles and stuff. No one that I know of at my school actually did that but *shrug*
> 
> Ugh. Sorry there was more I wanted to write but I haven't been sleeping to great and it's gloomy out.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for all your wonderful support and comments! <3<3<3<3<3  
> I wish I could write better about how much I appreciate it, but I'm only kind of decent at writing stories, and not interacting with people.


	6. School: Part 2

Connor led Michael to their next class while the boy slid down the hall with his heelies, and telling a story.

“So then Jeremy screams, and Christine, beautiful, pure, innocent Christine punches Jake straight in the face with enough force to cause him to crush Rich in the process. Everyone just kind of stared as he took his mask off. I mean, dude, there was blood, everywhere. Like, so much. I kind of felt bad, but then I remembered what they wrote on our backpacks last week.” Connor made a noise of curiosity, causing Michael to glance at him with a frown.

“Didn’t I tell you?”

“No.” Shrugging it off Michael elaborated,

“Jeremy’s bag had Noh and mine had Omo.” Connor pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Michael… what the fuck? Seriously, what the fuck? Everyone. _Everyone_ can see how gay you both are for each other.”

“Shut up Murphy. Today is a good day and is about you and you’re hopeless love life. Not mine.”

“Watch is Murphy.” Some jock growled as he shoved Connor.

“Well it’s great to know there are assholes in every school.” Michael spoke loud enough for the jock to here. Connor looked at the other in confusion. Michael was not a confrontational person if he could avoid it. Unless Jeremy was involved, but otherwise he would stay quiet when things got physical.

“What was that?”

“You heard me.” Michael glared at the jock.

“Standing up for the freak? What are you? His boyfriend?” came the snicker. Connor watched as Michael looked at the other with an unimpressed look.

“Wow, that’s so original. Definitely getting high marks in class with that kind of intelligence.”

“Are you calling me stupid?” With a shrug Michael began gliding backwards, arm grabbing Connor’s sleeve.

“Well, if you’re position on the team was earned it would more likely have been from blowing the coach and not about how well you do in school.” Connor choked on air. One glance at the bully, though, and he was running, pulling Michael with. He didn’t stop until he got into the labroom. Unfortunately Michael didn’t. There was a loud thump as he hit one of the lab tables. He gasped for air before his feet slipped out from under him, leaving him groaning on the floor in pain.

“C-Connor you ass.” He wheezed, “Fucking lucky I finished my slushie.” Rolling his eyes Connor helped his friend up.

“What in hell were you thinking? He was like, twice your size.” He asked as he lent on the table. 

“I’ve fought tougher.” There was a hint of something that darkened Michael’s face for a moment.

“Why did you try to start a fight with him anyway?”

“Nope.” Michael popped the p, “If you can’t figure it out then I’m not telling you. Now move tall ass. Where are we sitting?”

*

Science passed about as well as Connor expected with him and Michael in the class. Nothing exploded, so there was that. The other classes passed pretty well, until they hit gym that was. Michael borrowed one of Connor spare uniforms. He had a couple for when he got high. He’d change then wash the one that smelled to lower the chances of getting in trouble. He typically still would, but most of the teachers were idiots and thought the smoke was left over from earlier in the day rather than a few minutes before. When they entered the gym everyone else was already there.

“Evan!” Michael called at once, running over much to Connor’s embarrassment. Evan gave the cutest little smile.

“H-Hi M-Mich-Michael.”

“ALRIGHT CLASS!” The coach bellowed, startling Evan, “TODAY IS SOCCER. I’m splitting you up into four teams!” Connor’s eyes locked with Michael’s. Michael looked to the coach.

“Sir?”

“Yes?” The man asked.

“I have to go against Connor.” Michael stated with all seriousness, “I don’t care about teams or whatever, I just have to go against Connor.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I have to beat him.” There was a snort from one of the other people.

“Yeah, sure because Murphy is the one to beat.” Michael started the other in the eye.

“I need to kick his ass.”

“Keep dreaming Mell.” A fire was burning in Michael’s eyes as he turned on his friend.

“Listen here Murphy. I am going to _beat_ your ass I _swear-_!”

“ALRIGHT!” The coach shouted, interrupting Michael’s shouting. “Everyone else get into teams.” When they did as told the coach spoke again.

“Murphy, you’re with Volre, Mell with Duncan.” The fresh air felt good as the sun shone down. The way to the field wasn’t too long of a walk. Connor saw Evan glancing curiously between him and Michael. They made brief eye contact before both looked away. His team went to the furthest side of the field. Once everyone was settled the coach blew his whistle. The ball was kicked hard. Connor bolted forward, weaving through the other players before his foot shot out, kicking it away from his opponent. He was quickly making his way down the field when he was hit from the side. Michael got the ball away from him for a moment, but he had the advantage of longer legs. Of course then Michael had to get the ball away and hacky sack it into the air. His head connected, causing it to sail back towards his teammate. Connor turned, but he was too far and Michael kept getting in his way. He watched as the ball entered the net. The smirk on Michael’s face had Connor bracing himself. When the ball hit the ground he quickly got it under control. He saw Michael in front of him, running towards him. Connor fainted left before spotting his teammates. He kicked it to one of them before sprinting ahead. The ball was passed back to him. Michael was on him again. With a pivot Connor spotted his chance. Kicking with as much force as he could he got a bit of lift. He cheered as the ball flew over the goalies outstretched hands. He stuck his tongue out at his friend. Michael scowled, but with a friendly glint in his eyes. Neither heard the utterings of ‘holy shit’ and ‘what the fuck?’ along with other similar words. As the game progressed the more the two challenged each other. Connor knew they would be bruised, but he couldn’t stop the laugh as he and Michael fell, their legs tangling together as they tried to get the ball. A bell rang.

“BACK INSIDE.” Coach hollored. Michael pushed himself up with a dramatic groan.

“Who won?”

“Tie.” Someone called back as Connor got up.

“Sonofabitch!” Michael cursed with a glare. Huffing a laugh Connor started to make his way back inside. A hand on his shoulder had him stopping. The Coach was eyeing him.

“You should try for the soccer team. We could use someone like you.” He opened his mouth to tell the man ‘fuck no’ when he was stopped.

“He’ll think about it.” Michael promised before grabbing Connor and pulling him away.

“I’ll think about it?” Connor asked with a slight glare.

“Yes, you will. Think Con, a reason to be away from the house without being bitched at, a way to be aggressive without getting in trouble.” Rolling his eyes Connor shook his head.

“Like that would happen.” Connor felt something tap his shoulder. It was so light, though, that he almost thought he was imagining it. Until he looked around. Evan stood there with wide eyes, standing bashfully. His fingers were twisting into the bottom of his shirt.

“What’s up Ev?” Michael asked since all Connor could do was stare at the boy.

“Uh… I just… that-that was re-really cool. See-seeing you play-play soc-soccer. D-Do you p-play often?” Michael waved his hand side to side.

“Eh. Mostly against each other. The coach did ask Connor to try for the team this year.”

“T-That would- you- You should. Uh only-only if you want-only if you want to though!” Evan’s face was turning red. He kind of gave a squeak, eyes widening before he bolted for the locker room.

“Evan should try for the track team.” Michael noted as the boy entered the building.

“I hate you so much. You’re using my crush against me.”

“Of course I am. Don’t tell me for a second that you wouldn’t either.” Connor didn’t reply as they went in. After changing the two waited for the bell to ring before heading to the cafeteria.

“Man, I wanted to ditch early to get another slushie.” Michael groused as they waited in line.

“You drink, like, four of those things a day.”

“Dude, you have your addiction, I have mine.” Connor rolled his eyes and paid for his meal. Now was the fun part. Finding a table. He was about to walk towards the doors when his arm was snagged. He glanced at Michael who refused to make eye contact. He was able to piece together why when they neared one table. The table that Evan Hansen and Jared Kleinman sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been a while. Last week was a really bad week. Really bad. All I ended up doing was watching and re-watching Camp Camp. Literally. All I watched was that for a week.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is kind of lacking.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented! Sorry if my responses aren't that great. I never know how to express how happy they make me.
> 
> Also:  
> * Michael is the embodiment of 'fight me' when it comes to people bullying his friends  
> * Connor liked soccer. He liked it more than baseball and he hates that Larry kept trying to force him to like baseball.
> 
> I haven't figured out Michael yet, but just, Michael and Connor being really competitive over soccer


	7. School: Lunch

“Hey Evan! What a surprise.” Michael beamed, “Mind if we sit here?” Connor watched as Evan shook his head with a soft ‘no’. Kleinman was staring like he witnessed a government cover-up first hand.

“Who the hell are you?” came the blunt question. Evan turned red over his friend’s behavior. Michael just laughed it off. Seriously, Connor sometimes wondered about him.

“I’m Michael Mell, this stoner’s friend.” He stared blankly at Michael as they sat.

“Michael, you smoke just as much as me you fucking loser.” Suddenly hands were over his mouth as Michael pretended to whisper.

“Shhh! Don’t spread such lies!” With a shriek Michael flew backwards, all pretense of silence gone, “What the fuck! Dude! Don’t lick my hands! That’s fucking gross!”

“But sharing spit isn’t?” There was a choking noise. Evan was patting Jared’s back as the other tried to breath.

“Oh shit! No! Not like that!” Michael was quick to reassure, “We share food and shit.”

“Oh my god.” Jared finally got out, tears at the corners of his eyes, “What is this trainwreck that I’m looking at?”

“A more stable friendship then what you and Evan have?” Connor shot back. There was a growing tension as the two boys glared at each other. Evan shifted uncomfortably.

“Don’t mind Connor, he’s just pissy because I’ve been messing with him all day.”

“About what?”

“Sorry. My loyalty is to tall ass over here.”

“You’d be the tall ass over Heere if you got your fucking shit together.” Connor shot back as he began to eat. Jared and Evan were confused, but Michael looked conflicted.

“I don’t know if I should be proud over the fact that you just did that or angry that you are blatantly betraying me in front of people. Bro, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“No homo.” Connor remarked without looking.

“All of the homo.” came the shot back.

“That’s pretty gay.” Jared spoke up, though, it sounded more like to say something then an actual thought out response.

“We’re pretty gay.”

“No Michael, you are very gay.” Michael rolled his eyes as he shoot his head.

“No Connor, you are. Connor, you’re so gay that my heteronormative family thinks so.” That got a curious noise in response. It was all it took.

“Connor, my brother came up to me a few weeks ago with his homophobic ass asking to make sure you stay away from him, like you’d _actually_ be interested in that fucker. Then, then there was Laura! She is so fucking-! She’s an ignorant bitch who thinks all gays know fashion so that tells you everything. But the kicker, oh the real kicker, are my parents! ‘Sweetie, it’s really nice of you to spend time with the Murphy boy. I know he’s... different. It must be hard for you. Hanging around with someone who… well, who doesn’t like girls like you do.’ Really? That’s what she’s hung up about? Not the fact that I know at least one person has warned her about the drugs thing? My dad’s response was to ‘make sure I don't hang out too much. I don’t want you… becoming like _that_. What the fuck is wrong with my family Connor? Seriously? What. The. Fuck? I have a fucking PRIDE PATCH ON MY HOODIE!” He let his head hit the table with a thud.

“Are… are you o-okay?” Evan asked quietly. There was a groan but a thumbs up.

“What… what did we just witness?” Kleinman asked slowly as he stared at the other teen. There was a groaning mumble that told Connor to go ahead.

“Michael is trying to be out and proud but most of his family are fucking morons who can’t get the fact that he is gay.” There was a slow whistle.

“That… fucking sucks.” came the sympathetic response. There was just more groaning. Sighing heavily Connor shrugged off his hoodie.

“Up,” he ordered. Dramatically Michael dragged himself into a sitting position. Seeing what Connor was doing he took his hoodie off, pulling Connor’s on. Michael loved his hoodie, but when he got into a mood he prefered wearing something of someone else’s. That usually meant Jeremy’s cardigan, but has extended to Connor’s hoodie and… well. Michael’s mentioned Jake and Christine, but refused to say what it is he borrows from them.

“...Are you sure you aren’t dating because wearing each other's hoodies…” Connor snorted as he shook his head.

“Not his type.”

“Which is?”

“Tall and skinny.” Kleinman and Evan both eyed Connor. Kleinman with a pointed ‘really?’ kind of look while Evan just had an adorably confused one.

“You just described yourself.” Michael pointed out with a small smile, “And I’m not really his type either.”

“He has a type?” Kleinman questioned, “I kind of always assumed he was like… sexually attracted to knives.”

“Nah. He likes shorter guys. No I am not short enough to be considered a ‘shorter guy’.” Michael added. Connor glared at his friend. Michael just smirked in satisfaction. Without looking Connor added,

“Pac-man tattoo. His ‘type’ of guy has a pac-man tattoo.”

“Connor’s type tops.” There was loud hacking. Kleinman was pounding on his chest as he tried to breath. Evan was staring with wide eyes and a red face, mouth open a little bit. When he caught eyes with Connor his face burned an even brighter shade. The blush completely covered his face then moved down his neck. Connor’s face turned a little pink too.

“What the fuck? How- why would you say that?” Kleinman groaned in pain, “Shit that hurt.”

“Remember Michael, you brought this on yourself.” Connor looked to the other two boys, “Michael’s crush talks to him on the phone while masturbating. Michael still won’t ask him out, though.”

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Michael screamed, tackling Connor off the bench. Connor laughed as Michael jabbed his sides. Connor curled into himself as he laughed harder. He tried to get it under control enough to fight back, but it was the kind of laugh that physically hurt.

“What is going on here!” A teacher came over with a frown. Both boys looked up with sheepish looks.

“Murphy, what did you do?” came the sigh.

“Betrayed me.” Michael replied as he got up, helping Connor up. Connor scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“You betrayed me first, loyal my ass.” He grumbled as he sat back down. Michael nudged him with a smile.

“Aw, you love me.” Connor was going to retort when a sigh from the teacher stopped him.

“No rough housing in the school.” Michael gave a two finger salute and the teacher left. Hands slammed on the table as he stood.

“Who are you and what did you do with the real Connor Murphy?” Jared demanded with squinting eyes.

“I’m an alien. All aliens take form of the humans they take to blend seamlessly back into society. It allows us to observe you mortals without causing fear.” There was a thump as he sat back down. It was kind of funny to see Jared sitting there with wide eyes.

“Oh my god. Did… Did you just make a joke?”

“I don’t know? Did I?”

“I never thought I’d see the day.” Jared muttered. Evan rolled his eyes as he sighed.

“I never thought I’d see you eat a bathbomb, but here we are.” Michael snorted, turning to a giggly kind of thing. Connor just stared with such judgement in his eyes. Instead of getting angry, Jared threw a hand on his chest and gave a wide eyed dramatic look.

“Betrayed! By my own brother!” Evan pursed his lips for a moment, glanced towards Michael and Connor then whispered, 

“Long live the King.” He pushed Jared off the bench. There was a beat of silence then laughter. Full fledged laughter. Michael and Connor were leaning against each other. Evan was giggling quietly, a light blush on his face. Jared looked like a disgruntled cat as he got back up. He pouted at Evan.

“That hurt.”

“It’s hard.” Evan remarked about the floor, “It would hurt.”

“Hard?” A playful light entered Evan’s eyes as he stared at Jared.

“It’s bad.”

“Bad?”

“It’s rough.”

“Kinky!” Jared added an eyebrow wiggle, causing the boys to break down snickering. Michael glanced to Connor in confusition. Connor could only shrug. He did not understand them or their weird inside jokes.

“So Michael Mell,” Jared spoke once he calmed down, “You are obviously not a regular student here.”

“Nope. I’m here to embaress Conner at school.”

“Well, I think you’re doing a great job with that.”

“Michael, I have Rich’s number on my phone. Don’t make me use it.” Connor threatened.

“Shit, I forgot you had that.” Connor just nodded. After that the conversation kind of mellowed out. Connor stayed quiet more or less as Michael chatted with the other two boys. That is until Connor that has Jared spouting something at him in a different language.

“Dimidium calicem butyrum, suavi poculo cubitum ac semissem, dimidium de vanilla tea dicula, duo ova, tribus quadrantibus integris conspersa, dimidium calicem coco pulveris, quarta a tea dicula salis, quarta a tea dicula pistoria nitri, unum calicem dulcis scelerisque semi!” Jared received confused looks from all the boys at the table.

“What… what did you just…?” Michael asked slowly.

“I was reciting an exorcism because obviously Murphy is possessed.” Evan snorted, rolling his eyes.

“N-No you weren’t. You-You were reciting a brown-brownie recipe.”

“Okay! Ouch! Geez, Evan betraying me three times? What did I do to piss you off?”

“You kn- You know what you did.” Jared paused before giving a nod.

“Fair.”

“Wait,” Connor finally spoke up, “You both know Latin?”

“Yeah. My dad’s side of the family is super Catholic, so my grandma made me learn Latin.”

“H-He would-wouldn’t learn it by himself, so he-he had me learn too.”

“That… is actually pretty cool? I never thought I’d say something like that about Kleinman.”

“Oh, so you say things _Evan_ does is cool?” Jared shot back.

“Well, knowing all those facts about trees.” Evan’s face turned red once more. Jared paused in his eating.

“You… you think tree facts are cool?” Connor kind of shrugged.

“Contrary to what people think, I like to learn. Reading, or just listening to people talk about something their passionate about is nice.”

“It’s the school restricted learning and forced concept of tests that piss him off.” Michael explained. Jared was watching Connor closely. Like everything he ever knew has just gone through Alice in Wonderland kind of shit. Evan, on the other hand, had this weird look to him that Connor couldn’t place. Before the conversation could pick back up the lunch bell rang.

“Whelp, back to class.” Michael cleaned up his spot. He waved to Evan and Jared.

“Bye! See you both later!” Connor gave a lazy wave as he left.

“Well that didn’t go too bad.” Michael grinned. Connor punched him in the shoulder which just earned a laugh in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for so much support! I hope they still seem in character hahaha. Please tell me if you think they are. This chapter kind of just.... Yeah...
> 
> So....  
> *Jared made Evan learn because he refused to only have his family to talk to in that language.  
> *Michael takes comfort in other's clothes because it's like having them there/ the scent is calming. Like a nice warm hug.  
> *Michael and Connor love each other, but would betray each other's secrets for a chocolate bar  
> \-----Of course nothing really sever. Connor would never out Michael and vise versa  
> *When together they basically have no shame, which is why Connor is more comfortable being open.  
> (Listening to people talk about things they like/ know a lot about is one of my favorite things.)
> 
> I drove six hours to get kittens who ended up being named Fred and George whom our other cat Licorice does not like. I also successfully donated Plasma. Hopefully I can post another chapter this week, but I'm not sure. Def. Next week.


	8. UpDate

Sorry, not an actual chapter. I just wanted to say that I'm not sure when I'll post another chapter because I'm hitting some major writers block on this last part of School.

All I know is that Michael and Connor have one class with Jared, probably history, and I don't know what to do. Once I get past that one it should be easier to continue.

Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	9. School: End

Connor watched Michael tug at the end of his hoodie. They were headed for their last class of the day, which was History with Kleinman. Michael still seemed upset, but not as bad. Connor didn’t mind. Michael had to deal with a lot of his bullshit. This was the least he could do. They entered the class to see Jared waving them over. Michael smiled as he went over. Connor mentally sighed. He sat behind Jared while Michael sat next to him.

“So, what’s your deal?” Jared asked, not beating around the bush. Michael looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean?” He wasn’t offended, which was good. Connor might have had to punch Jared otherwise.

“Well, I get wanting to meet your friend’s friends, but it’s a little suspicious that you came here and have been hanging out with only Evan.” Connor felt his heartbeat pick up, though, his expression remained neutral. Fucking hell. He forgot that Kleinman was actually _smart_. Michael just shrugged off the comment.

“I hadn’t thought Connor was serious when he said he was a social pariah. I couldn’t come here and not talk to someone new, and Evan seemed like he could use a friend.” Jared narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t get the chance to say anything before the teacher was calling the class in order.

“Alright class! I’ve decided that since you’ve all been doing well,” His eyes landed on Connor as he said that part, “I’ve decided today will be an easy day. Today is going to be a group project. First get into groups before we start.” Michael was going to ask Jared to join, and Connor knew it. It seemed that the other boy had the same idea because he had stood and turned his desk around before Michael could get any words out.

“Hey partners.” Jared sent a joking wink towards Michael. Michael snorted out a laugh. If anything Jared’s grin widened.

“Who said I want to be stuck with you?” Connor asked with a frown.

“You are trying to get closer to Evan for whatever reason. You guys are already stuck with me.”

“Okay!” The teacher spoke up over the chatter, “Today’s assignment is going to be on a certain event that spans through history. I will give each group an assignment then you can grab a computer and begin your work. Be as detailed as you want, but I’m just expecting names, dates, and events. Get as far as you can. We’ll do a brief sharing on Monday.” He started assigning groups. One person got the advancement of space technology, another got the advancement of electricity, and one got the women’s movement. It continued on until he got to their group. The teacher narrowed his eyes as he looked at them.

“History of the environmental movement.” Once he left Jared groaned.

“Ugh, I actually _know_ some of this stuff.”

“Evan?” Michael questioned.

“Evan.” Jared confirmed. 

“That’ll make this go faster.” Connor sighed as he leant back in his chair for a moment. When he brought down his chair he grabbed his laptop instead of trying to get one of the school ones.

“So… I have to ask. You know Connor smokes, do you?” Jared questioned, placing his elbows on the table and blinking. It reminded Connor of those bad high school comedies with gossipy girls. Michael smirked as he lent closer.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I only burn incense.” Connor watched as Jared laughed.

“How? I tried that and my parents just _knew_.” For some reason that actually surprised Connor. He knew Jared tried being cool, but he never considered that the other boy actually tried smoking before.

“His family are the same ones who think that wearing a Pride patch means you support and not that you are one.”

“Fair.” Jared agreed. Connor glanced down at what he was reading. He got about two sentences before Jared was speaking again.

“So is Connor’s room really all black? There were some rumors going round, but no one could figure out where it came from so no one knows if it’s true.”

“Nah. It’s pretty colorful actually.” Michael spoke up with an impish grin. Connor glared at Michael. His friend ignored him.

“He’s really good at drawing so he drew all over the walls. It’s pretty impressive stuff.”

“No, it really isn’t.” He said as he glanced up with a frown. Michael met his frown with one of his own.

“Uh, yes it is.”

“Uh. No. It isn’t.” The frown turned into a glare. Suddenly he had Michael’s hands pressing against his cheeks as Michael stared him dead in the eye.

“Take the fucking compliment for fucks sake Murphy. You are a great artist and it kind of pisses me off that you can’t just accept that other people think so too.” Rolling his eyes Connor pulled back.

“You are the only one who does.”

“Not true! Evan loved the tree drawing.” A crash sound had both boys looking at the shortest member of their group. Jared’s eyes were wide as he ignored his dumped pencil box.

“Holy shit, _you_ drew that? Evan would not shut up about it. Just on and on about the detail and all these tree facts, then he showed me, and fuck you!” Jared punched Connor in the arm, hard, “Michael’s right. Learn to take a compliment you fucker.”

“What part of that was a complement?” Connor asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“Besides the fact that he just said Evan wouldn’t stop talking about it?” Michael spoke up.

“The part were I say screw you, you’re actually pretty good at something other then brooding and scaring people.”

“...Thanks?” He wasn’t sure how else to respond to the backhanded compliment. Jared seemed satisfied, though, so there was that.

“Do you do anything artsy?” The questions were turned back to Michael.

“Not really. I sing a little, but mostly I play video games with my best friend.”

“The guy with the pac-man tattoo.” Connor spoke up with a tiny smirk. Jared wiggled his eyebrows causing Michael to groan.

“Alright, fuck you both.”

“Bring your friend and just call it a foursome.” Jared winked.

“Have to bring Evan too.” Michael shot back. Jared’s face twisted into one of disturbance.

“How dare you suggest I bring my son into something like that! He’s too innocent and must be protected at all costs.”

“Yeah, protected.” Michael jokingly agreed as he stood up, “Well, I need the restroom.” Connor watched as Michael left. Connor sat there awkwardly for a moment, tugging at the sleeve of his borrowed hoodie. He heard the creek of a chair. Jared had leant forward, glasses glinting in the light.

“So… what are your intentions with my son?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Connor muttered back. The look he got in return was one he had seen often on Zoe’s face when he did something really dumb.

“Connor, Connor, Connor, we already established that I’m not actually an idiot.” He held up a finger, “You apologized to Evan after you pushed him,” another finger went up, “You apologized for flipping out at him once you got out of rehab. You stand up for him. You protect him. I have seen you comfort him when he’s having an episode, and now Michael just so happens to want to talk to him? You gave him a drawing.”

“I give lots of people drawings.” Connor muttered, face feeling warm. He begged his face not to blush. That would give it all away.

“Not here, and not from your sketchbook.” Jared’s eyes lit up as a shark like grin slowly took up his face. He lent closer.

“You have a crush on him don’t you?” Connor felt his heart drop.

“No.” His voice cracked. Jared snickered, hand covering his mouth. A fuzzy feeling began to overcome him. His heartbeat sped up and he became aware of the blood flow in his wrists. He began to warm as he got angry.

“Give me your phone.” Jared ordered.

“What?” He got an eye roll.

“Murphy, if you _really_ want to date Evan, you’re going to need all the help you can get. Michael seems great, don’t get me wrong, but one, he can’t even ask his own crush out, two, Michael doesn’t go here so that kind of makes it hard to help.”

“I don’t need your help.” Connor grumbled as he handed over his phone.

“I mean, it couldn’t hurt… too bad?” Michael suggested as he sat back down. Connor groaned, letting his head hit the table.

“I hate you both.”

“I know.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

“Alright class! Time to turn in your assignments!” The teacher called. Connor shoved his face into his arms and screamed. They hadn’t gotten any of it done!

“Here ya go!” Jared passed a paper to the teacher. Connor looked up, eyes catching Jared’s through his hair.

“I told you, I know some of this stuff already.”

“Come on Zombie Boy, the bell rang.” Michael shoved Connor out of his chair. Instead of catching himself he let himself fall like a rag doll. The thump had several people staring.

“Connor, we’ve been over this!” Michael scolded, “You can’t just _do_ that.”

“Too bad. Already did.” Loosley Connor got himself standing.

“Do you even have bones?” Jared asked, a disturbingly curious look on his face.

“Nope. I’m just filled with jello.” Michael snickered as he said that with a completely serious face. Jared squinted before shaking his head.

“You’re so weird. Come on.” They walked out only for Connor to feel cold. Evan was standing there.

“What are you doing here? We normally meet at your locker?” Jared asked. Evan shifted a little.

“I, uh, I wanted. I wanted to say bye to Mich-Michael and C-Co-Con-Conno-”

“Con is fine.” Connor spoke up. Evan’s face reddened as he nodded with a shy smile. Jared had a calculating look in his eyes.

“Michael give me your phone.” There was no protest as it was handed over. Jared typed away in it.

“There now both of you have our numbers.”

“Our?” Connor asked as he checked his numbers.

_Asshole_  
_Future Husband_  
_Gaymer_  
_Insanely Cool JK_  
_Mom_  
_Salamander_  
_Z_

Connor’s face turned red. Why the fuck? Michael snickered over his shoulder.

“Well, we need to get going. Ev wants to try a new wardrobe, so we’re heading over to my cousin’s house.” Jared informed.

“I...I want to, uh… I want to look-look nicer.” Evan admitted quietly. Tilting his head Connor asked,

“What do you mean? You look cute already, you really don’t need to change how you look.” Evan squeaked. His face quickly flushed.

“Uhokaywellwehavetogobye!” Evan grabbed Jared’s arm and ran. Connor looked on in confusion. Glancing at Michael he saw his friend biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“What… just happened?” Michael collapsed in his laughter.

“What? Michael. Michael stop laughing! I’m serious! What just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such wonderful ideas! I hope this turned out okay. Honestly I didn't bother re-reading it all...
> 
> *Jared is a flirty friend. He only really flirts with friends and becomes a mess otherwise.  
> *Connor did not realize what he said to Evan  
> *Jared is trying to be a nicer friend because while Connor was away Jared and Evan got into a fight/ emotional mess and  
> talked things out. He's not 100% better, but he tries.  
> *Evan knows the history of the environmental movement like the back of his hand and has gone on about it so many  
> times that Jared remembers parts of it.
> 
> I AM SO HAPPY! MY PLACEMENT TEST PUT ME IN PRE-CAL!! I CAN'T WAIT TO START AT ELMHURST!!!
> 
> I almost forgot Rich... again...


	10. After School

Connor refused to speak to Michael as they were driven back by Zoe. Michael had not told him why he had laughed then proceeded to laugh whenever he looked at Connor. So instead of sharing inside jokes, to the annoyance of his sister, Connor sat glaring out the window. It didn’t matter what Michael said. Connor Murphy did _not_ pout.

“Okay, I have to ask. Michael, why are you here?” Zoe said, breaking the silence.

“Why are any of us here? What’s the point when after we die everything we leave behind will either be destroyed by the sun or the supermassive black hole in the center of our galaxy?” There was a moment when Zoe and Connor shared a questioning glance before looking back at the other boy.

“Michael… are you alright?” Zoe asked slowly. Michael just shrugged before shaking his head like he had been in a stupor.

“I wanted to see if Connor was really as much of an outcast as everyone claims he is.”

“How disappointed were you?”

“Kind of very? Connor’s a lot of fun to be around once you make him realize you aren’t going to deal with his bullshit, but that you also aren’t going to leave.”

“What do you mean by that?” Zoe asked with skepticism. Not that Connor could blame her.

“You remember a few weeks ago? Connor came home with a pretty badly bruised eye? Then later I came over with lots of ice cream and I had that bruise on my cheek?” Zoe nodded before understanding lit up her eyes.

“Oh my god. Connor did you _punch_ Michael?” She sounded so outraged by that. Connor glared, a snarl on his lips when Michael just shrugged.

“We were both having bad mental days, we said some things, got into a fight. He punched me, I punched him back. We calmed down and did what any normal teenager would do and ate our feelings in ice cream. Now we’re good.” Zoe closed her eyes for a moment at the light and took a deep breath in.

“What. The. Fuck?” Was all she could say. Shaking her head he started driving again, “Well… at least you’re good now. Second question, though, why are you wearing each other’s hoodies?”

“Why? You don’t think grey looks good on me?” Michael pouted. Zoe just rolled her eyes and kept quiet the rest of the way. Obviously she wasn’t in the mood for Michael’s jokes today. Connor wasn’t going to complain. This week… had not been a good one for them. They hadn’t yelled or threatened each other, but there had been an underlying current of tension. Michael seemed to pick up on this, but he was never good with awkward silences. He got nervous about them. This was why Connor wasn’t surprised when Michael seemingly randomly burst out,

“Hey Zoe, are you free next weekend?” Zoe looked confused, but gave a slight nod.

“Yeah, why?”

“I was wondering if you could babysit my younger sister. I’m going to be away, and my parents are taking Chris to some special doctors four states away about him not talking, and honestly Lele needs better role models. I mean Christine is great, and Brooke isn’t too bad, but both of them are away for one thing or another. I do not trust Chloe or Jenna with my younger sister, and there is no way in _hell_ I letting Laura or Sacha babysit her.”

“Sacha?” Michael paused before looking at Connor.

“I didn’t tell you? My cousin is coming over next weekend, which is why I am not going to be there.”

“I can watch her.” Zoe agreed. A relieved smile took over Michael’s face.

“Thank you so much.”

“Is there anything I need to know in advance?” She asked. Connor let himself relax. The tension Zoe had was gone and the need to be on guard went down. Michael thought it over.

“Well, she doesn’t talk well. She uses dolls when talking about people. She’s really picky, though, so when she meets you it might take a while to find a good doll. I mean Connor still doesn’t have one. She also needs singing to fall asleep. Usually I do it, but if she doesn’t fall asleep for you just get Connor to do it.” Connor flushed as Zoe looked at him in shock. God. He was not going to hear the end of this. His phone buzzed as Michael listed off a couple other things. It was a text from Rich. Frowning Connor sent a message back. He got another picture. As he typed away he spoke up.

“Hey Michael, is Rich okay?” Michael glanced over in confusion.

“He’s been off all week. How did you figure?”

“He’s been sending me Shriek memes. He only sends those when somethings up.” Connor explained, showing his phone to the other boy. Michael looked over the texts from the last few days and winced.

“Yeah, that’s…”

“Do you know what’s going on?” Michael shook his head as he sighed heavily.

“No, and he won’t talk to anyone about it either.”

“Is he stuck doing something this weekend?” Connor asked. Michael shook his head as he scrolled through his own texts.

“No. He texted me earlier. I guess Jake and Chloe are doing a thing?” Biting his lip Connor glanced to Zoe.

“Zoe… do you think mom would mind if I invite another friend over?”

“HOLY SHIT!” Michael shrieked as Zoe swerved in her shock.

“Sorry! Sorry!” She apologized as she straightened out, “I was _not_ expecting that. Connor you know not to surprise me when I’m driving.” Connor was going to retort but just shrugged. She had a point. It’s not like he ever really had friends, let alone ones he brought over.

“To answer your question. No. I really don’t think mom would have any problems.” He texted Rich and waited for a reply. Once he got it he sent over his address and slipped it away.

“Oh my god. Oh my god! Zoe!” Michael cried like… honestly like a mother finding out about their child dating, “Connor and Rich are meeting for the first time! God I can’t wait! Rich does _not_ believe me when I tell him that Connor’s a sentient tree.” While his sister raised a brow Connor looked at Michael with a blank face.

“Sentient tree?” An impish smile over took Michael’s excitement.

“Well I would say lamp post, but since you’re so _interested_ in _trees_.” Connor pushed him away. Zoe just shook her head. Eventually they pulled into the Murphy’s driveway. Michael took his backpack, which apparently had been filled with this things for the weekend, and headed up the steps. Connor’s mom was at the door with a smile.

“Hello Michael.”

“Hi Cynthia.” He greeted happily. Connor shoved Michael out of the way.

“Hello sweetie.”

“I invited another friend over.” His mother’s eyes widened, but her smile grew.

“Oh Connor! That’s wonderful! When can we expect him?” Glancing at his phone he shrugged.

“Probably in an hour or so.” Michael supplied, “Depends on how quick he can get here.” Nodding his mother moved in more. There was a tug and his hoodie was being returned to him. Nodding in thanks Connor took Michael’s off and handed it back. When they got to his room Connor tossed his on the computer chair. He pulled on a black sweatband on one wrist and some bracelets on the other along with two hair ties. Michael had slipped his back on.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked as he took his spot on Connor’s bed.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I know you were nervous about meeting my other friends, and now you spontaneously are.” Fiddling with a bracelet Connor kind of shrugged.

“I’ve texted with Rich a lot.”

“Still different from meeting him.”

“Rich is upset over something, and…”

“And he really wants to meet you so you want to invite him over, knowing it would make him feel at least a little bit better.” Michael concluded. Connor nodded as he glanced at his computer.

“I’m proud of you. You don’t do well with new people, but you’re willing to meet Rich.” Acting nonchalant and ignoring the warmth tha swelled up over someone being proud of him, Connor picked up a controller and tossed another to Michael.

“Let’s play that crappy game you made me buy.” Michael dramatically gasped.

“Okay, first, fuck you. Second Apocalypse of the Damned is an amazing game.” Snorting Connor turned on the system. The last time they played they had only made it to level 3. It wasn’t hard to get lost in the game. Besides bad graphics, it wasn’t actually that bad. The story was actually kind of interesting, which Connor never thought he’d say over a game like this. His phone buzzed, making him pause the game. Ignoring Michael’s grumbling he checked the text.

_Salamander: Are you sure you sent me the right address?_  
_Connor: Pretty sure I know where I live_  
_Salamander: This better not be a prank istg_

Rolling his eyes Connor got up, knocking Michael’s leg.

“If the text means anything, then he’s here. Let’s get to the door before my mom does.” Nodding they went down the stairs. As soon as their feet hit the bottom the bell rang.

“GOT IT!” He shouted. Swallowing the nervousness that was filling him, Connor opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I had to work on my actual hopefully going to eventually published story that I'm sharing at my writing club tomorrow. Next chapter will be longer!!
> 
> I want to say thank you again for all the comments. I'm sorry I haven't been responding, but I have high anxiety and I over analyze what I type and fell like none of it justifies how much I love them. I literally re-read the comments at least once every other day because they mean so much to me.
> 
> ...I might rewrite this chapter...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Zoe was kind of just being extra to annoy Connor because she's annoyed with him. She's being passive aggressive. There weren't any other cars in the area she did that.
> 
> *whispers* I think there will be a chapter that is Connor and Zoe bonding over babysitting Lele.


	11. Rich makes an entrance

The guy on the other side was a lot shorter then he had expected.

“Rich?” Connor asked. Rich nodded, eyes wide as he looked up at Connor. There was an awkwardness setting, in which Connor realised he should introduce himself and invite Rich in.

“Hey dude!” Michael greeted with a wave, once more breaking the awkwardness.

“Hey Michael!” Rich waved back before eyeing Connor, “Tho, are you BethtCryptid?” Connor nodded.

“Yep, that’s me. Connor Murphy.”

“Fuck, you guyth weren’t kidding. You’re a fucking giant.”

“If I’m a giant then you’re a dwarf.” Connor shot back as he moved out of the way for the other boy come in.

“Sweetie?” Of fucking course his mom was there. Frowning Connor gestured towards Rich.

“Mom, Rich. Rich, this is my mom Cynthia.” His mother grinned as she shook hands with Rich.

“It’s so nice to meet another one of Connor’s friends!” Refraining from rolling his eyes Connor caught Rich’s strap and pulled him away.

“Dinner’s going to be at six! It’s lasagna.” Wincing on the way up Connor first went to Zoe’s room and knocked.

“What?”

“Mom’s cooking lasagna. I’m going to order pizza after.”

“No pepperoni-

“And extra sausage and mushrooms. I know.” Zoe nodded with a soft smile before she glanced over to RIch.

“You’re friends are so weird.”

“You literally just met him.” Connor sighed. Zoe winked.

“Yeah, but he’s friends with you.” Casually flipping Zoe off Connor led the way to his room.

“That was my sister.” Connor explained as he turned the knob, “And this is my room. We’ll be here most of the time.” Rich’s jaw dropped as he walked in.

“Wow, thethe are amazing.” Connor flushed a little as he ran a critical eye of each mark on his wall. Areas were the line should have been more curved or a different color. He knew if he spoke up Michael would hit him, so he just shrugged it off instead.

“Connor.” Michael’s voice held a warning tone.

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.”

“What are you talking about?” Rich asked as he turned away from Connor’s bookshelf, well, one of his bookshelves. He had converted his walkin into a small library years ago.

“Connor doesn’t like anything he draws even though everyone else tells him that it’s great.” Rich shook his head before dropping his bag and taking a seat on the computer chair. Connor folded himself at the head of his bed, leaving the foot for Michael.

“So… I have to thay that when I thought of Michael’th new friend I kind of figured you’d be like Jeremy. Tall, but clother to Michael’th height, a video game nerd, and a thtoner.” Rich hummed as he looked around.

“Well, obviously I’m taller than you thought. Video games aren’t _really_ my thing. I’ll play sometimes, but Michael’s been trying to get me to play more, and yes I smoke pot, but mostly at Michael’s house now, since his parents are fucking idiots.”

“True that.” Michael agreed with a sigh.

“I’ve always been more of a reader or writing to pass the time kind of guy.” Connor plucked up a ball that he had on his bed. On days that Larry pissed him off he’d passively aggressively get back by throwing it at the wall repeatedly until it was taken away. Jokes on him. Connor had a bucket full hidden behind some of his books. The ball was tossed to Rich.

“What about you?” Rich shrugged as he messed around.

“I liked watching movieth, or playing computer gameth. Leth interacting in real life.” Rich explained. Connor nodded.

“Rich, no one is more asocial than Connor.” Michael spoke up with a small grin.

“What?”

“I went to his school today.”

“Dude, why? You get a day off and you go to a thcool?”

“Hey! Connor is hopelessly crushing and needs the most help he can get.” Michael laughed as he was hit with Connor’s pillow. Connor watched something shift behind Rich’s eyes at that mention.

“So, want to tell us why you’ve been in a mood?” he asked as he rested fully on his pillows, stretching out his legs to land on Michael’s lap.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rich avoided eye contact as he picked at the ball. Sharing a look with Michael, Connor looked back at the shortest boy.

“Rich. That’s bullshit and we all know it. Now are you going to tell us or am I going to have to force it out of you.”

“Are… are you threatening me?” Rich asked in confusion. Michael looked at him with sympathy.

“Connor’s not great at expressing concern. Rich, we’re worried about you. Hell, Connor could tell something was up from your text.”

“It was way too much Shriek for something not to be up.” Rich bit his lip as he avoided eye contact. The more Connor watched the more he had his suspicions.

“...Is this a crush issue?” The red that bloomed across the other’s face answered that question. With a groan Connor fell back onto his bed, hitting his head on the board.

“God we are fucking pathetic. So, who’s the person?”

“Guy.” Rich blurted out.

“Cool, welcome to the club.” Connor responded, “Who is he?”

“Wait,” Michael spoke up, “Rich… Do you actually have a crush on Jake?” Shyly there was a nod. Rich was picking pretty badly at the ball as he waited for a response.

“Dude! High five!” Michael called, “Both of us have hopeless crushes on our best friend!” With a glance at Connor, Rich went through with the movement.

“Don’t look at me. You and Michael are my only friends, and full offense, but I don’t like either of you that way.” Making a face Connor saw Rich smile nervously.

“None taken. Tho, who do you have a crush on?” Michael jumped in excitedly before Connor could say a word.

“This absolutely _adorable_ guy at his school. Rich, he is so smol and has to be protected. I get why Connor jumps into fights for him.”

“Yeah because it has nothing to do with my anger issues and close to no self control.” He shot back, kicking Michael lightly. Snorting Michael looked to Rich.

“Don’t let him fool you. He’s gotten way better! He’s only gotten into a couple fights.”

“Michael, you’re sounding more and more like my mom and I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“He’th a mother hen.” Rich nodded in agreement, “Not ath bad ath Chrithtine, but thtill. But heth more like the cool mom that leth you get a tattoo tho long ath you get all your homework done.” Connor laughed in agreement.

“I am not!” Michael protested with a huff.

“Whatever you thay dude.”

“So all of us are crushing on a guy and too inept to actually do something about it.” Connor summarized.

“That thoundth really pathetic when you put it like that.”

“We are really pathetic.” Connor supplied. Rich snorted, but didn’t protest. Instead he relaxed more fully into the chair.

“Tho, bethidth getting high and gothipping about crusheth, what elth do you do? Rich asked.

“Complain how useless the other is when it comes to the crush, and listening to Welcome to Nightvale,”

“Or watch Camp Camp and Welcome to Hell.” Michael interrupted.

“If I can’t get him out of the house.” Connor continued as if he hadn’t interrupted.

“You like nature?” a bit of a shrug and a nod was Connor’s response.

“Anything to get out of the house.”

“Huh. Whath with your momth lathanga?” a visible shudder ran through him as he fought back a gag at phantom tastes.

“My mom likes to cook. Good for her. My mom is also going through a vegan phase and making us suffer with her. Vegan food can be good. Her cooking vegan food is tolerable most times. Her cooking vegan lasagna is the worst thing and can cause you to throw up for weeks afterwards if your unlucky. So Zoe will distract mom and Larry while I sneak pizza to my room. Then all of us will hide out here and gorge on greasy fast food.”

“It’s a lot of fun because we can just sit here while Connor and Zoe criticise the other’s food choice.”

“Coming from the guy that eath theven-eleven thuthi and sluthieth.” Rich shot back. Michael gave him a playful glare. Connor rolled his eyes as his phone chimed. Groaning he nudged Michael.

“Go get it.” Huffing Michael grabbed it only to pause. The smile growing on his face had a sinking feeling settling in Connor’s stomach.

“You got pictures from your future husband.” Michael teased. Quickly getting up Connor swiped the phone away while Michael explained to Rich what was happening. Ignoring the two for his curiosity Connor opened the pictures. He felt his mouth open a little in shock as a warmth flooded his face. Fuck. Instead of a blue striped shirt and khakis, Evan was wearing blue jeans, a white tee shirt and an unbuttoned blue shirt. At least the first picture. The second had him in an outfit much similar to Connor’s own clothing. A grey shirt under a black jacket and black skinny jeans that were just… wow.

“EARTH TO CONNOR!” Connor flinched at the shout in his ear. Rich was looking at him with concern but Michael, whose face was inches from his, had a massive grin on his face.

“So? What did your boy send you?”

“None of your business you nosey fuck.” came the reply as Connor tried to push him away. There was a couple more chimes.

_Future Husband: Like the pics? Doesn’t he just look adorable? I’m thinking the first outfit. Second makes me think he spent the night at your place. ;P_

“Jared sent me pictures using Evan’s phone.” Connor informed.

 _Future Husband: Don’t worry. I’m deleting this on his end._ After that his phone was out of his hand.

“MICHAEL!” Michael was looking between the pictures of the two different outfits, smile growing as he did so.

“Jared’s right. Evan does look like he spent the night with you.”

“Let me thee, and whoth Jared?” Rich asked as Michael handed over Connor’s phone. Huffing the taller sat on the edge of his bed as the two looked.

“Jared is Evan’s best friend and is trying to help Connor date him.”

“Heth cute in a dorky kind of way.” Rich agreed with a nod, tossing Connor his phone back.

“So we have the cute nerd, the cute dork and the cute jock.” Michael listed as he pointed out each boy. Connor looked at Rich with judgment.

“A jock? Really?”

“Hey! He altho doth the thcool play!” Rich protested. Connor just snorted at that.

“Sweethearts! It’s time for dinner!” Connor heard his mother call. Groaning he got up, quickly pulling up the pizza app on his phone.

“Quick, Rich, what toppings?” Connor asked as he typed in the others. Rich shrugged.

“I’ll eat anything.” With a nod and a send Connor steeled himself for the awkward dinner about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been freaking out over a thing I'll tell you all about closer to the time of said thing because by then I'll probably be on the verge of a nervous breakdown and need to vent.
> 
> So, Rich's lisp is based on my own. I literally spoke his sentences out with my lisp before typing.
> 
> Next chapter will be sometime after the 19th. Pinkie promise.
> 
>  ** _P.S. I now own the book Be More Chill_**  
> *Play Christine is so far so much better and pure then Book Christine.  
> *Michael: "-but you can always spot him because he's a tall white boy with a white-boy afro..." (page 10)  
> *Jeremy keeps a humiliation sheet to see how he's been humiliated through out the day.


	12. UpDate

I AM SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT I'M KIND OF FREAKING AND I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T POST AN EXPLANATION UNTIL CLOSER TO THE THING BUT I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!!!!!

I have been unable to focus on writing because *drumroll* I'm auditioning for a musical. BUT! It get's better! The audition is a week after my oral surgery where they need to cut into my jaw to remove my wisdom teeth. I also have never auditioned for a thing in my life. No one that I talk to really helps? Like they give me good advice and stuff but nothing really helpful about my actual singing and it's stressing me out. Normally this wouldn't be a bother but..... well.... Okay. Here's the big reveal.

The musical I'm auditioning for is... It's... I'm auditioning for Be More Chill. I am trying to get a part in this musical and I feel sick half the time I think about it. I am using an excerpt from Waving Through A Window. Even though I've been told that will probably be over used by the ~~ten~~ ELEVEN other people, and that 'You should try for the choir because a lot of other people who are probably better then you will be auditioning'.

So, yeah, I feel sick and stressed.

Sorry for kind of ranting, but, yeah... That's what's happening.

Sorry for not posting more chapters


	13. Connor wishes his sister wasn't so smart (But is secretly proud)

Connor sat down at the table with Michael next to him and Rich sitting by Zoe. There mother was already seated and the table was set. The greyish looking food in the center of the table reminded Connor a lot of wet dryer lint, or something their late cat Tabby would cough off. Luckily the vegetables and bread still looked edible. The only person they were waiting for was Larry. It was like a stone dropped in his stomach when the man finally entered and took a seat, not acknowledging anyone until after he had opened his napkin. Connor watched as his father froze for a second at seeing Rich.

“Oh, hello.”

“Hun, this is Rich, he’s a friend of Connor’s.” His mother introduced with a smile that could put the sun to shame. It hurt Connor’s eyes. Larry looked Rich over before glancing at Connor with a _look_. It made Connor’s blood boil in rage. What? What was wrong with people wanting to be his friends? What was wrong with having people who actually _liked_ him come over? It’s not as if his family wanted to spend time with him. If they did then they were shitty at showing it.

“So, Rich, how do you know Connor?” His mother asked as she started passing around the questionable food. Michael made a face that only Connor could see, causing him to have to bit back a snicker.

“Well, Michael told uth a lot about him tho I took Connor’th number from hith phone and thtarted to text him. We kind of jutht became friendth from there.” Rich explained, taking a small amount of the food.

“Go ahead and take more.” Cynthia urged.

“Ith alright. I have can’t eat a lot.” Rich lied as he passed it o to Zoe who was stuck taking a normal amount. Larry snorted.

“What?” Connor snapped with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t take that tone with me.”

“Then don’t act like it’s such a fucking surprise that I have friends.”

“Larry.” Cynthia’s voice cracked like a whip before her husband could say anything. The tension still crackled through the air between father and son, but neither said another word to the other.

“So, Rich, does that mean you attend school with Michael?” Rich nodded since he had some carrots in his mouth.

“Yep.” Michael answered, “We’ve been friends for a year or so.”

“Have you met any other friends of theirs?” The question was directed towards Connor once more.

“No.” Connor pushed around the mush on his plate, not really wanting to put it anywhere near his mouth.

“You need to eat. You’re too skinny.” His mother scolded.

“I’m just not hungry.”

“Eat your food.” came the command from Larry. Narrowing his eyes Connor let go of his fork and pushed it away.

“Do. Not. Tell me what to do _Larry_ ,” Connor hissed.

“Don’t talk back to me, and eat your food.” Connor curled his hands into fists, a snarl on his face. He felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned sharply with words on his tongue that he bit back when he saw the stern expression on Michael’s face. Breathing angerly through his nose Connor stood up, shaking away the hand.

“I’m done.” He left the table, ignoring his father demanding he come back and his mother pleading that he eat a little more. Sighing he headed towards the back door. The others would meet him in his room after they got away. He tried not thinking about what that display told Rich, or what kind of things his father was saying. Pushing open the glass door he headed over to the bushes. Resting right were he had said, was three large pizzas. Gathering them he quickly made his way back to his room. He set up his own game while waiting for the others. Where Michael was more into retro games and ones that could be played with more than one player, the few games Connor played consisted of single player. The problem was that once he started a series he had to finish it. He had already gone through Condemned, Bioshock, Assassin’s Creed, and the games that were out currently for Final Fantasy. The game he was currently playing was completely Lele’s fault, though. Lele liked Disney, and while Connor was playing Crisis Core at Michael’s she had seen it and gotten all happy. She pulled up some videos she watched on youtube and clicked on one. It was weird, but it was clearly something she enjoyed watching. That was how Connor started playing the Kingdom Hearts series, not in release order, but the order of the game timeline. He was actually kind of mad that he didn’t hate the game. Well… except finding those damn fish.

“Yes! Food!” Zoe cried as she saw the pizza boxes, just as Connor defeated played the final card to beat Ursula.

“Ugh, you’re playing _that_ game.” Michael teased as he grabbed his pizza.

“Suck it Mell.” Connor replied as he avoided the heartless just to get to a save point. Once he saved he turned the game off and pulled up Netflix. He tossed the remote to Michael. Immediately the other pulled up a bad horror movie that they would just make fun of.

“Tho…” Rich spoke up from where he sat on the floor, “You okay dude?”

“...Sorry about that.” Connor awkwardly spoke, “It’s just that Larry is an ass and I still have a temper problem.”

“It’th no problem.” Rich waved off the apology, “I get it.” Connor relaxed a little bit. Zoe had taken over his bed with Michael.

“Hey, Connor, when we get back to school I need your help.” Zoe said suddenly.

“Why?”

“This jerk won’t leave me alone. ‘Hey cutie how about we get some drinks later’, ‘There ya are babe, you know my parents aren’t going to be home tonight.’ Like, ugh. I’ve tried all my usual tactics, but the guy. Won’t. Listen.” She groaned.

“So you need your big scary psychotic brother to make him back off?” Connor asked.

“Yep.” she had her little grin on her face. Sighing Connor leant back.

“How crazy are we talking?” A brow rose.

“You mean, how much trouble your going to get into. I don’t want you getting in trouble with school or the police.” Connor thought for a moment before nodding.

“Okay.” There was a moment of silence that spread through the room.

“Connor.” Michael moved so he was looking the other in the eye, “Connor. Connor _no_.”

“I swear if you get the cops called on you because of this…” Zoe trailed off.

“Well it be thupid if he did. How would he keep you thafe from crazy boyth if he ithin’t at school.” Rich teased. A silent huff had Michael laughing while Zoe fluttered her eyes.

“Aw! My big bwother, my knight in shining armor.” That made Connor croak out a laugh.

“Yeah right, more like the dragon.”

“Nah, you’re that yappy dog people think are annoying until it bites them.” Michael corrected.

“Tho, all bark and no bite until he doth?” Michael tapped his nose in response.

“God I hate you both.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do. I hate everyone.”

“Not Evan.” Michael teased.

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.” Rich joined in, “You want to hug him, and kith him.”

“And fuck him.” Rich snickered at Michael's interruption, but it was the choking that had Connor’s annoyance dropping. Zoe was covering her mouth as she tired to swallow.

“What?” Her eyes were wide, “You… You have a crush-”

“Zoe, no-”

“-On a boy-”

“-No I don’t-”

“-Named Evan-”

“Zoe you don’t know what-”

“-and you’re apparently interested in-”

“-You’re talking about-”

“-Trees.”

“I am not-”

“The only boy named Evan-”

“Zoe stop rig-”

“-and trees-”

“ZOE!” Connor shouted, face burning bright red. Zoe looked him in the eyes, pinning him there as she asked the one question he was hoping she wouldn’t.

“Do you like Evan Hansen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you _so_ much everyone. All your support, and advice really means a lot to me. I actually feel much better about the audition than I did previously. I'm actually calm enough that I'm not worried. I'm not worried if I don't get a part and I'm not worried about singing in front of strangers, which is saying something since I once had an anxiety attack because of a social situation so bad that I stopped talking for a week.
> 
> I have decided that I will stick with Waving Through a Window, but I will have a back up song just in case.  
> It will either be:  
>  _Right Hand Man_ From Something Rotten, _Opportunity_ From 13 (This one reminds me of Chloe), or _Genetic Emancipation_ From Repo (Maybe only as a last resort though)
> 
> I haven't been feeling well the last couples days (yesterday my throat was sore and today I just feel sick), and because I'm not freaking out over the audition anymore I typed this up.
> 
> Also: **GOOD LUCK SHIA99 I HOPE YOU DO REALLY WELL ON YOUR AUDITION! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS!!!**
> 
> I wish I was better at typing how much all your comments meant to me. ~~(Or that I didn't over think what I actually want to say because I'm worried it would sound weird)~~  
>  Just, thank you everyone, I appreciate, and love all you guys so much  
> (Two more weeks before the audition)


	14. UpDate

Sorry it's not another chapter, but hopefully this will be the last update for a while and the chapters will become more consistent again:

I had to cancel my audition for tomorrow. My jaw is still really sore. I can't evan eat bananas or bread without having pain, and I am still taking pain meds a _lot_. On the bright side the Oil of Clove has really helped! Like, it hurst but the healing kind of hurt instead of the pain that has been happening since day one. I am finally able to sleep at night without waking up every couple hours which is also amazing. My face is still kind of swollen and bruised, but there is no infection (at least as of today), so that is awesome!!!!

I am disappointed that I won't be able to audition, but oh well. That's life. I'll still be able to see the play (I'm going to start stalking the site in a week for tickets ;P).

Thank you everyone for your support in the first place. Next time there is a musical or play I **will** audition and hopefully it won't be so soon after some operation or whatever (If the wisdom teeth don't help my jaw the next step is braces).

Once my jaw is healed up and the headache goes away from the pain meds (Besides the cloves I have been on Norco, Ibuprofen and extra strength Tylenol for the past week) I will post a new chapter for the story. It's just been hard to focus and stay awake this past week.

Thank you all for your support and patience!!!!! I love you all so much!<3<3<3<3<3


	15. Zoe joins

The stretched out silence was enough for Zoe. 

“How long have you like him?” Connor shrugged as he picked at the carpet.

“...A few years…” he admitted reluctantly. She threw her pillow at him hard.

“Oh my god! Connor you useless fuck!” A glare was sent towards her as he tossed it at Rich to prevent giving his sister her ammo back.

“You _shoved_ him! Oh my god! Conner, I just…. I can’t with you.” Rich frowned as he glanced at Conner.

“You thoved him?” Connor’s face heated up.

“It…. wasn’t my proudest moment….” Connor snapped his attention back to his sister who had pressed her face into his blanket, “You cannot tell _anyone_ Zoe.” She peeked up with a small frown.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not telling anyone. There are so many things that could go wrong if the wrong people found out.” A slight tension bled out from Connor at the reassurance that his sister was at least not going to tell anyone. A moment of silence passed before Zoe spoke up again.

“So… does anyone else know?”

“...Jared… Kleinman….” Connor admitted. Zoe shot up, jaw dropped as she stared at him.

“Evan’s best friend Kleinman? How the fuck did that one happen? Are you sure Evan doesn’t already know?”

“Actually, he’s actually trying to help set them up.” Michael spoke up for the first time since he fucked up. Zoe’s disbelieving look swerved towards him.

“ _What_?” Michael nodded as he picked at his pizza.

“Yeah. He figured it out on his own, and didn’t give Connor any choice. He’s helping whether or not Connor wants it.” Zoe sighed heavily.

“Fuck.” she groaned out, “I’m going to have to help too aren’t I?”

“What gave you that idea?” Connor asked, calming down more with each passing second. There was the familiar look from her that said he was being an idiot.

“Connor… you have a crush on the most anxious and flighty kid in the school, probably in the whole town. You’re obviously hopeless on your own, and your only help are two boys who don’t go to our school and Jared _Kleinman_.”

“What’th tho bad about Jared?” Rich asked.

“He’s more likely to make fun of Connor then actually help.” Connor glanced over, catching Michael’s eye who glanced at the phone both thinking of the pictures. Okay, so she might have a point. She groaned again, falling sideways. Michael moved his pizza before she could land on it.

“You are lucky I want you happy or I’d just watch from the sidelines and laugh each time you mess up.” She groaned.

“... I feel like I should be worried.” Connor admitted.

“You probably should.” Michael agreed as he set the box against Zoe’s side. She dragged hers closer so she could start eating again.

“So Con has a crush… wow… I just…. Connor has a crush on _Evan_. That people are actually going to help him with….”

“Could you sound more surprised?” Connor asked with a sigh. Zoe paused in her eating.

“Oh my gosh Connor!,” Her voice was pitched higher, “ _You_ have a _crush_? On _Evan_? People are actually _helping_ you get _the_ boy?”

“You’re such a bitch.” A small adorable smile crossed her face, one Connor hadn’t seen in a long time. She sent him a wink.

“I learned from the best.”

“You two are tho adorable.” Both looked to Rich who was grinning. Zoe made a face, picking a piece of sausage off and flicking it at him. The two of them began arguing with each other over the statement. Connor took the chance to glance at Michael who had been pretty quiet over all. The bispeckled teen was sort of staring at his food, picking at it more then eating. It took only a moment for Connor to realize why his friend seemed so down. Tilting his head, he tried to catch Michael’s eye. Of course the fucker didn’t look up. Huffing a sigh Connor made a mental note to bother him later, once Zoe was gone.

“I AM NOT THAT THORT!” Rich shouted, catching Connor’s attention. The boy’s face was red as Zoe laughed.

“Zoe, you know better then to pick on children.” Rich squawked as Zoe laughed harder.

“Athhole!” It was Connor’s turn to laugh as Rich swung a leg out to kick him. It barely connected.

“Aw, so smol, so cute.” Connor cooed. Zoe cackled as Rich sputtered. He caught a weak smile on Michael’s face. The rest of the time was spent joking and eating, but as soon as they were done Connor was standing.

“Mell, help me get rid of the evidence.” Zoe made a face as Michael pushed her off him.

“Way to thound like a murderer.” Rich noted. Connor rolled his eyes.

“Didn't you know? He has a bunch of dead bodies hidden in the backyard.” Zoe said as she took over his bed. Michael grabbed two of the boxes and Connor only had a moment of dread as he shut his bedroom door behind him. He really hoped Zoe wouldn’t root through his stuff. Last thing he needed was more people knowing too much about him, one was enough at the moment. Michael stayed quiet as they snuck down the stairs, each foot carefully hitting the wooden step. Connor peaked around a corner and saw it was clear, ushering Michael ahead of him. Outside they were just as careful. They made it to the garbage. Connor lifted a few of the bags out before putting the boxes in. The evidence had to be well hidden or they’d never hear the end of it. When he was satisfied he shut the lid and turned to Michael.

“Dude.”

“I am so sorry Connor.” Michael spoke out before Connor could say anything else. There was a slight waver to his voice.

“I am so so sorry.” Connor felt a confused, lost, frown pull at his face. He could hear the slight cracking to Michael’s voice.

“I fucked up. I fucked up so bad! I wasn’t thinking and now your sister knows! Fuck!” Connor felt his heart skip as he froze, eyes widening in shock. Michael was starting to cry. _Fuck_.

“I can’t believe I did that! So stupid!” He rubbed at his eyes. Connor didn’t know what to do. Michael was never the one to cry. He was always the level headed collected one. Connor was always the mess up. He was the one that broke down crying one night after getting high because Larry never thought he was enough. Michael made a mistake. It was just an accident. He didn’t do it to be mean or spiteful, and now here he was crying over it while Connor just stood there staring. Goddamnit Murphy! Get your shit together!

“I-” Connor pulled Michael into a tight hug, muffling the other boy’s words in his shoulder.

“Michael, calm down.” It came out harsher then he meant. Slowly Michael hugged him back. Taking a slow breath Connor tried again.

“Michael,” his voice softened, “It was an accident, you don’t have anything to feel bad about. You didn’t say anything more then his first name. There are a lot of Evans at our school. Besides, Zoe’s smart. She was bound to figure it out anyway. I’m not mad at you.” He heard Michael sniffle.

“I feel like a shitty friend.” He muttered. Connor huffed a laugh.

“If anyone’s a shitty friend it’s me. Now before we get into another fight over who is the shitty friend and who isn’t, how about we head back in? I left Zoe alone in my room with Rich.” Michael nodded, rubbing his head against Connor in the process. They still stood there for a few more moments.

“I’m still sorry.”

“I know. Don’t beat yourself up. We’re still friends.” That seemed to be what Michael needed to hear. All tension seemed to bleed out at that. Slowly Michael pulled back. His eyes were a little red, a little watery, and his smile wasn’t quite right, but he had calmed down.

“Let’s get back in before your sister finds your sex toys.”

“Stop telling people I have those!” Michael gave him an incredulous look.

“Are you telling me you don’t have any?” He asked with disbelief. Connor scoffed a laugh.

“Of course I do. Just stop telling people that.” That earned him a loud laugh. With a small smile Connor led his friend back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO! NEW CHAPTER!!!!!! Hope you like it :))))))))))
> 
> Haha, sorry it's been a while. Last fall semester sucked. I cried for two weeks before finals. Any way I'm back :D
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little weird. I've been having writers block and trying to start writing again.... it takes a bit to get back into the groove of things. I had to update, though, I saw Dear Evan Hansen (got punched in the feelings) and got hit with the motivation to write more. 
> 
> I can't promise when I can post a new chapter. I'm taking Calc, Chem, and Criminology this semester, and a 12-15 page term paper/ presentation AND a 5-10 page paper/presentation I need to work on. I also need to help move two houses. Fun :'))))  
> I am not taking any summer courses though. (I made the mistake of taking a Jay term). I am going to try and post semi regularly, but like I have said. It's just a bunch of stuff.
> 
> But yeah. Thank you all for all your support. I'm sorry if I don't always respond, but that's because I don't know how to exactly convoy what the comments mean to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I hate the summary and the tags, and the title. Any suggestions for any of that would be great!
> 
> Anyway! So, I haven't written in a while so sorry if this is... off? It takes me a bit to get back into the groove of things.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor did try to commit suicide in the beginning, but failed because a cop was walking through the park and caught him downing the pills.
> 
> **The whole Squip thing did happen, but no way is Michael going to say anything about that.


End file.
